A New Life (ReWritten)
by KathrineZabini
Summary: A husky whisper glided through the air so faint, almost like a continuous chant 'Hermione'. The voice kept calling out. A lone figure stood amongst the royal walls covered with velvet carpets, turning around slowly in anxiousness to see a woman dressed in dark, expensive robes that brought out the richness of the room. (Vampire AU)
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:**

I don't own Harry Potter Series in any form. And as this website says, it's a fiction.

**SUMMARY:**

A husky whisper glided through the air so faint, almost like a continuous chant 'Hermione!'. The voice kept calling out. A lone figure stood amongst the royal walls covered with velvet carpets, turning around slowly in anxiousness to see a woman dressed in dark, expensive robes that brought out the richness of the room. The woman belonged there, her clothes reflecting a sense of exquisite nobleness that Hermione knew the women belonged here. The woman grew closer and the whispers louder and that was when Hermione took in her face, a quick gasp escaping her cherry lips before she knew. The woman was almost very similar to Hermione herself.

**WARNING:** None

* * *

Prologue

* * *

The noon sun was blaring its wrath to its full potential on an open field. No living forms were at sight for the exception of a lone figure knocked out cold in the middle of it. The figure let out a groan, obviously from the discomfort caused by the blinding sun. After Tossing around a few seconds on the uncomfortable field dirt, Hermione fluttered her eyes open and tried to take in her surroundings. But the light blared too fierce thus making her eyes shutter close. After heaving a sigh, her eyes opened ready for the blinding light, but adjusted to it with her hands protecting her eyes at a considerable distance, helping her much better in taking in her surroundings.

She was standing in a field that looked deserted and all that she could see was field to the end of land where her eyes could see. Fields at a distance were much more colourful hat the dry yellow coloured field she was currently in. They were the flower fields smiling charmingly, as if the sun wasn't unleashing its wrath and it was really a good day.

'Where in the Merlin am I?'.

Her eyes searched around, looking for any human being or a sign of life, even a bird, but nope, she couldn't find anything. She got even more anxious, praying for any way to know what happened to her and how she ended up her. She wanted to find someone for help given the fact she did not have her wand with her. She was alone, not even a single person in sight. She whirled around, frantically searching for a light of hope. That's when her eyes found the odd colour out of the otherwise monotonous flowery scenery behind her. A Large house stood on the ground, which the sun was almost perpendicular to, it mightiness not visible due to the distance. She started walking towards the house, standing amongst the flower field.

The more closer the house got, the more bigger it looked, almost like a manor but it was standing in the middle of nowhere. It resembled the old English manors, except for the fact this one looked almost dull, very dull.

'_The person who owns this must be rich. Let's hope I find someone in here'_.

The huge doors were thick and dark, obviously due to its old age. Surging forward, she rapped the door holding its handle, the sound probably echoing though the manor's insides. She knocked again with no response reaching her.

She opened the door slowly, pushing it using the handle. She was scared which was totally unlike her what her intuition was really scared of was what she might find what this house beholds. Taking a deep breath, she calmed her heart not wanting to send her magic berserk n hurt anyone unintentionally.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

_Silence._

Hesitantly she stepped into the room, taking in the new room. It reminded her of the old royal English films, but still clean and tidy than how it looked from outside. '_So someone must be living here'. _Just by looking at the room, it was obvious every other room in here must be rich just like this one. The candles and torches burning around the room gave her a full view of the room, illuminating it more than a little scanty. The rich silk tapestry hung around the walls spreading around to the walls, not leaving even an inch uncovered.

But something caught her eyes more than them, something less rich and more like a tattered leather. Hermione moved towards to her left, a mahogany table standing on its hooves. It had random business papers, booklets and books. Grabbing one of them, she searched through them for the year of publication, because she knew.

She Knew. The England of her time lacked a house like this.

One of the Books was named as "My Family". After an unsuccessful attempt to find the year, she gave up. It was like someone made them disappear while everything else was where it was supposed to be. A newspaper had a moving picture, thus giving her another clue. Going back to the book she saw earlier, she opened it, the initial thing that caught her eyes. A name was elegantly written on the top of the leather bound book, or rather a journal should she call it. It read "Leila Silvia".

_'Silvia? Never heard of that name. Could it possibly be a middle name?'_

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a faint, husky whisper. It called out "Hermione" through the rooms of the manor. She dropped the book in panic and searched for the source with her wand at ready.

Again the voice whispered "_Hermione_".

Hermione's throat seized, got locked, losing the ability to talk. Her mind ran a thousand miles away and then suddenly blank for several seconds. "Reveal yourself" she finally screamed as terror and panic surrounded her unable to take any more of the loud whispering. Her shout was answered only by the continuous whispering of her name by the unknown source of the voice, increasing their speed of utterance making her head spin.

Hermione Granger woke up drenched in sweat that day in her Gryffindor Dorm at 2 am in the morning.

_'What a wonderful beginning on the first day of the term'_ Hermione thought sarcastically before closing her eyes again to gain some peace of mind before drifting to sleep after a long long time.


	2. The Library

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

I wanted to clear some things about the story- it does take place around the time of The Half Blood Prince which is their sixth year. Also, this is an AU(Alternate Universe) so they won't be the same as neither the books nor the film.

~KathrineZabini.

* * *

THE LIBRARY

* * *

The sky was filled with clouds making the weather look neither sunny nor too glum. But that rarely affected the Slytherin Dorms for obvious reasons.

A blonde haired figure sat perched on the far end of the room filled with various bed, occupying the last one, staring out to the green lake window. Draco Malfoy blankly stared through the windows. He had learnt a new charm over the holidays, the one that mirrored the outside sky exactly. What use would that be you would ask, but Draco liked looking out at the sky sometimes, at times staring thoughtlessly. You could even say he improvised the charm.

It has been only a few days since the school year started and he already liked Fridays. He didn't have much classes on Friday since the year started last week. Waking him up from his statue-like state, a falcon flew and landed on his table carrying a message tied to its claws.

_"Father sent me a message?_"

He offered the bird treats while petting its head. "What have you got for me, Xena?" he asked the Falcon. The bird lowered her head and indicated her leg where the message was tied. Draco removed it from her leg. It read out:

_Draco,_

_As tomorrow is a Saturday and a Hogsmeade weekend, we were hoping that you would be present there for a small discussion. Your father and I will be waiting. It's about something very important. We will explain everything there. Face to face would be better than explaining over a letter._

_P.S. Xena was more than happy to see you again and wanted to eat your treats. Take care of her for a while._

_Love,_

_Mother._

"What?!" was the first word that came to his mind while reading the letter. _'Are they serious' _was what he wanted to scream. It's barely the third week since the year started and mom wants to tell him something?

_Maybe something came up after I left home?_

Draco paled.

_Dark Lord?_

_But Dad isn't involved with him anymore since he was gone. H-He won't join him again right? That is, IF he truly was back._

Draco's thoughts went berserk thinking of worst possibilities, unlike how he was moments ago. But then again Narcissa never sent letters like, outta nowhere demanding her son's presence for the matter she wouldn't refuses to mention in the letter.

_But there was no tense atmosphere at home, not even once, regarding He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. Regardless of the rumours that He is back, there were no signs of it back home._

Whatever it was, it successfully made him anxious, along with leaving him wondering in confusion about his mother as to why she sent such a puzzling letter. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

And that wasn't sarcasm for once.

* * *

Hermione was frustrated.

It has been a week since she first had that dream, the empty manor that whispered her name over and over.

She couldn't find anything related to the dream. She did not even know where to start-the dream did not have any particular happening after all. Her hunch was right, that it isn't going to be the last time she would be dreaming about it after all. Every other day she had the same dream. But the worse thing was that the dream seemed to plague her thoughts during the day too, making her wreck her brain cells over it. She knew better than to dwell on a stupid and pointless dream but-the same dream everytime? Now that meant something entirely different.

She had started exploring the place in her dream eventually. First the fields and the place surrounding the manor. She desperately wanted to know where she was. Hermione was anxious to go into the manor and hence avoided going into it as long as possible. The only clue she got from the manor was when she first went into it - _"Leila Silvia"_.

And now, here she was, in the library during her free period, researching about her dream rather than doing her shit ton of assignments. She couldn't find anything but that was to blame her absence of knowledge about dreams.

_'_Aaarghh!_' _Hermione growled lowly and re-started her research again, thankful that it was Friday. She had only two classes like the Slytherin sixth years today, unlike the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws_. _Harry and Ron were helping Professor Slughorn with whatever that was.

After a few minutes of carefully selecting the books, she dropped them down to the table which was previously supported by her hands. Their titles read: _Wizarding families; Unknown Personalities and Philosophers;_ _101 facts About Dreams; Prediction of your Dreams; Ancient and Noble Wizarding Families. _She scanned them thoroughly for anything related to her dream and was met with failure, just like all those other times.

She was fed up and worn out. She closed her eyes and calmed herself. _'Think Hermione, Think!_ _Where would the most secret and important books be kept?'_. Suddenly the answer popped to her mind. She knew where the dangerous and most secret books would be kept.

_'Of course'_ she smirked, _'in the Restricted Section'._

_'Atleast I don't need any permission slip from the teachers to enter it anymore!'_ she mused dryly. It was true - the sixth and seventh year students didn't need permission from the teachers to enter it. But that did not mean they could come and go as they wished, it was secured by either Filch's cat or Filch himself. Rearranging the books and returning it to their respective places, she fetched the books for her assignments. Hermione packed her bag, securing the books and made way to the Restricted Section.

Checking the corridor, she opened the door and locked it again as she made way to her destination. It was dark and dusty with scantily present light and it had a table at the far corner. Casting a quick cleaning spell on her way, she began to browse through the books from different sections in the Restricted Area.

Every book she browsed made her gag just from reading its title. Mostly it were filled with Dark Arts, Dark artefacts and some gore and weird things that she would better leave it unread.

How to posses Dark Magic...

Pro's and con's of possessing Dark Arts...

_"Pffff!...like there was anything good regarding Dark Arts" _Hermione thought.

Exceptions of Magic...

Wolfs...

How to become the Master of DA...

"_Sounds like the kind of book Riddle would read" _she mentally rolled her eyes.

Dark Artifacts to be beware of...

She browsed through many sections of every choice that she could get as close to her topic, was desperate to find any book that would give answers_._ She didn't realize the time until the fake galleon in her socks burned. She took it out and saw that Harry was calling but she still had half the room to look through.

Feeling let down that she didn't find anything, she left the room before giving a longing look towards the shelves with a sigh and exited the restricted section. Hurrying up, she went to the Gryffindor common room to meet her best friends who would be worried as to where she was.

* * *

**FACT:**

It is true that you don't need permission from a teacher after you reach a certain age to go to the Restricted section.


	3. The Dream Meet?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Here goes another chapter.

* * *

THE DREAM MEET?

* * *

The Gryffindor dorm portrait swung open revealing Hermione. Stepping in, she searched for her friends wearily, her eyes landing on Harry and not a sec later-on Ginny sitting together near the fireplace.

"Harry, you called me?" inquired Hermione in a quiet and tired voice.

"Yes. We came here ages ago. We came to the library briefly but you weren't there. We were wondering where you might have gone to." replied Harry.

"I was in the Room of Requirement, having a small nap. I was tired with the perfect's work given my fellow perfect does not help me with anything." replied Hermione nervously "Uhh...speaking of which where's the Gryffindor 'Perfect' Ron?" she asked as a change of topic.

"Probably 'stuck' somewhere with Lavender." He rolled his eyes "Help me with Charms essay?" he looked at her expectantly.

"Okay" Hermione sighed, dropping her bag in no mood to ward off Harry to write on his own.

Ginny, who was sitting right beside Harry's leg on the floor doing her homework, looked up to Hermione and greeted her followed by the question "Coming to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"Maybe. I don't know, Ginny. I haven't done my assignments yet and I'm tired." lied Hermione "You all go, I'll stay back".

Ginny felt bad for leaving her back here, but she couldn't compel her friend. She resumed to her work thinking Hermione needs some time for herself and she'll come around soon.

Hermione plopped down on the seat and helped Harry with his work. Harry did his assignment fairly faster with his friend's assistance but Hermione would smile looking at two of her friends knowing that Hermione wasn't the reason for his energy for finishing his work fast. She then retired to her dorm bidding goodbye to them both before throwing a soft smile towards the blooming lovebirds and welcomed her dream as soon as she hit her bed.

Because tonight, she decided to go inside the manor-gathering all her emotional strength.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes once again and found herself in a similar place. She was standing in front of The Mansion.

'_This is it. Hope I don't get killed'. She took a deep breath and stayed like that for few seconds._

_'You can do it Hermione. Don't be a coward. You are a Gryffindor!'_ she steadied herself.

Walking towards the mansion she took out her wand-unlike her first dream, where she did not have it with her. Even though she didn't know whether spells would work in dreams or more particularly in her case, her dream, but she always felt safe when she had her wand.

Turning the door knob she entered the mansion. She examined the room carefully. It was same as before, not even a single thing out of place as previously seen. She really hoped that someone would show up this time because she desperately wanted the answers and another was that she was sick of this dream already.

She went towards the table which gave her the first clue, she wanted to recheck it because it's been days. The same dark diary sat on the top of the table, looking wornout as ever. Grabbing the diary, she readied herself for the whispering but it never came. After few minutes of trying to hear any sounds that might be emitted, which she did not hear, she finally sat on a chair nearby.

_Silence._

Bored of the stillness, she opened the diary. There was neither a date nor a year mentioned on its pages. The first page had "Leila Silvia" written across it. Turning it, the first log of the diary showed itself:

_I am Leila I. Silvia, from Family of The Silvia's. They are the oldest Vampire family in the world, the world says._

_Today was exaggerating. Mum and Dad conducted a Ball today, again. It is their way of making me meet new people and obviously, to find a good suitor. But of course me being the wild tigress as ever said something along the lines of 'I am not marring anyone now and definitely not someone that I don't know anything about' and they went along-babbling, worried about my future. I am just twenty three for Merlin's sake!_

_But the ball happened today anyway, without my agreement. Lord Edward Faye was invited. Yeah, my Edward. Even though I know him very well, we met and conversed formally, pretending that we don't know each other. Mum introduced him saying he is the handsome vampire descended from one of the ancient clans. I had to act poised, without smiling not to give away anything. But they never considered him to be my suitor for god knows why. I suspect the reason being him having a reckless image. I have to open up the Pandora's Box to my parents sooner else they might really find me a suitor themselves. Merlin give me the strength. I hope they would-_

And that was when she heard it. Her hands went frigid on the paper where they were previously tracing the skeleton of the book's ends. It was a loud whisper, like someone was right over her shoulder whispering that.

_'Hermione.'_

Her heart skipped a beat, obviously startled when she heard it.

Calming her heartbeat, she extended her wand and turned towards the voice.

_'Hermione...Hermione_' she heard it call her again and again.

She went into the room on her left. It was the same as the hall, but comparatively smaller in size. It had a Piano in its center and was breath takingly beautiful. She wanted to play it like she played it in her home. She was lost in thoughts until she heard a small sound of someone walking.

Turning around, she saw a woman was standing at a great distance. The woman started walking towards her slowly.

"Stay there! Who are you?" shouted Hermione holding out her wand.

"Don't be afraid Hermione, dear. Calm down." replied the woman advancing on her path.

"How do you know my name?" asked Hermione.

"I know everything about you dear. There is no need to be afraid. Now lower your wand." replied the woman now standing a few feet away from Hermione.

Hermione, lowering her wand observed the woman closely and was shocked to find that she looked just like herself but she was more beautiful than Hermione and her features, more elegant. She wore her red hair up and had no makeup on but still had a glow on her face.

"You look like me" she stated her thoughts aloud.

"Ahh yes, I know. Looks like you have found Leila's Diary" replied the woman in her late twenties, chuckling. "I am Irene Silvia. Good to finally meet you."

"Are you...are you a vampire?" asked Hermione which had been on the back of her mind since she read the diary and the woman herself confirmed who she is.

The woman smiled and replied "You've been doing a bit of reading I see. Yes, I'm a vampire. I wanted to meet you. But the circumstances weren't particularly on my side, Seraphina."

"Circumstances? You wanted to meet me? What do you mean?"

"It's not yet time Seraphina. You will get the answers sooner. Now go to sleep, you need It." replied the woman.

Hermione felt her eyes blur instantly and sleep overtook her.

* * *

**FACT:**

There are two perfects for each houses from fifth, sixth and seventh years, thus a total of six perfects for one house alone.

Until next time,

~KathrineZabini~


	4. The Hogsmeade Weekend

Hello guys!

I'm currently having my finals and for this whole month i'll be soo busy and wont be able to update regularly. I should have notified you guys about it but I'm sorry for being late :(((

Enjoy the story yall!

* * *

THE HOGSMEADE WEEKEND

* * *

It was five past twenty in the morning when a blond figure emerged from the bathroom, clad only in a towel wrapped around hips loosely. His bangs fell slightly near his eyebrows, droplets cascading down his alluring features. Opening his wardrobe he pulled out a grey suiting and placed it on his bed.

His eyes fell on the empty bed of his dorm mates, who were rarely present. Dropping last piece of clothing that covered his manhood, he wondered what they were out doing this time in who knows where. Even though Theo and Blaise were dashingly good looking, they did not take too much pride in it though they would fool around silently-flaunting their 'other' skills. But Draco managed to be 'the King' not that he was fooling around frequently like them, it was more like the unattainable classy power that attracted many, even when he wasn't even trying.

The sun hasn't come up yet for the day, leaving the sky to be dull but with tat foggy light thrown upon the lake which did not do much for the Slytherin Dorms, leaving it dark. Draco always loved it, though it would be odd to say that dark gave him peace and made him feel right.

He usually awoke late, but today he couldn't just sleep. The letter his mother sent was nagging at the back of his mind all night. _What could be so important that made his parents come here?_ Seeing that he could sleep no more, he started the day early. Loosely buttoning his crisp grey shirt and abandoning his coat, he set aside his thoughts deciding to do a bit of reading.

Opening a random book that he first stumbled across, he started reading. It was at least after two hours his friends came through the portrait hole. They looked well slept and relaxed.

"Chasing a new skirt then?" asked Draco the duo.

"Theo is hitting on Daphne" outed Blaise grinning not giving Theo a chance to reply.

"Daphne? I thought she wasn't your type" Draco mused "More like you weren't her type."

"We'll see that won't we?" commented Blaise.

"And you?" Draco directed towards the olive skinned boy.

"You know about me. Shagged someone, that's all" replied Blaise.

"You don't kiss and tell only if you are serious. Not from Slytherin, I presume." teased the Slytherin Prince.

"Oh for Merlin's sake! Fuck off Draco. You won't get anything from me about it." Blaise replied single minded.

"We'll see bout that won't we" Draco repeated Blaise's words, mocking him.

"And you, better court her if you really interested in her. Else is gonna be up your ass if she finds out." he continued to Theo.

"And how do you know that pray tell?" Theo amused suspiciously.

"I know what I know." commented Draco for which he received a suspicious glare from Theo.

"So you are going to court her?" asked Draco obviously trying to rile up his friend for which he received another stern glare from Nott.

"Just testing the waters. Nothing more Draco." but Theo looked like convincing himself.

"Into her are you?" asked Blaise seriously, breaking his silence.

"More like whipped" lowly muttered Draco laughing.

"I heard you!" outraged Theo ignoring Blaise's question "and I, am most certainly not whipped Draco Malfoy!" making way to the bathroom.

Soon the duo left to the bathroom to get ready for the day leaving Draco to his thoughts. It would have been surprising for an outsider to see Draco Malfoy change from serious to playful within minutes. But those two have always been there for him and maybe that's why Draco loved and trusted them. It wasn't shown explicitly but it was kind of you-dont-like-him-and-I-don't-too cliché friendship, but nobody else new this anyway. Practically they were his brothers and even if he did not voice out things, they sure know how he feels.

Blaise first emerged from the bathroom and started changing into his robes. Draco broke the silence by calling out Blaise.

"I'm hearing" said Blaise as he glanced up in Draco's direction "You look serious."

"I got a letter...from mum." Here he said handing over the letter from his bag.

Blaise scanned the letter with curiosity and was shocked. He knew Narcissa since his nappy times very well also the fact that he and Draco were practically brothers and so he knew-something serious was up.

Saturday...that's today. "Want me to come with you?"

"No..no..I just... I'm leaving to Hogsmeade now. Tell Theo about the letter." lectured Draco.

"Sure." replied Blaise giving a hard squeeze on Draco's shoulders.

Putting on his overcoat, he left his Dorm and walked out from the dungeon portrait to Hogsmeade not knowing he is yet to receive the biggest shock of his life.

* * *

Turning off the alarm on her table, Hermione woke up late in the morning, feeling relaxed in days. She never felt so relieved from stress ever since the dream came. Wondering why that relaxed all of a sudden, her thoughts wandered to what happened in her dream last night.  
So she decided to go into the mansion and went into it according to the plan. She read the diary of Irene.

_She was a vampire! So that's why I did not find her in any of the wizarding families. And her family was very ancient. That might have been the reason why her family wasn't even mentioned_ thought Hermione.

_But this time someone came up right? _

_Her name was...what?!...I...Irene..._

_Got it! Irene Silvia!_

_She looked beautiful though_ she mused to herself.

_And wait…._

_The diary had a different name…._

_Leila Silvia?_

_She told something about 'I wasn't ready'._

"What in the fuck was that supposed to mean?" she swore loudly.

Thank Merlin her roommates weren't around to hear her swear. But then she looked around and saw her clock, it was eight in the morning. She missed breakfast! She would probably visit the kitchens and see if they have any leftovers in there. But back to the point...

_That lady said something about answers...She could have just told me, instead of me searching for it! But still, not going to give up. She said I'll get the answers where I seek it ...that most probably meant the library. That's where I looked for, right? But I got nothing! Nada! Nil!_

_But then again, I did not look in anything regarding vampires did I? _she realized.

But what was disturbing her the most was that Irene wanted to see her and told that Hermione wasn't ready. _Why would she want to meet me? And how long did she want to meet me?_

Shaking her head to clear her mind, she woke up from her bed and made way to the bathroom. Cold water hit her in a rush, making her hair and face damp with water. Reaching for her strawberries and roses flavoured shampoo she opened it and poured it onto her palms. It was a frizz control shampoo with charms that worked decently for her. Applying it to her hair, she massaged her head slowly, forgetting her previous worries. The scent was pure heavenly and filling the shower with its scent. Finally after scrubbing her body and washing her hair, she wrapped herself in a towel and emerged outside the bathroom.

She pulled out lacy green underwear and a matching bra from her drawers. She would never let her dorm mates near her stuff, not that they were interested- thinking she was the 'prim and proper nun', obviously that she was always miss-goody-shoes and Miss. Know-It-All. But little did they know that she was not so mighty and it all started this summer. She knew a bit of this and that, but her "Prim and proper" cousin taught her various 'things'. Because the muggle world was definitely on her convenient side- people did not know she was a witch and the two worlds were a pole apart.

She had been let free this summer- no studies(well she finished preparing for the next year during the first half of her vacation), no one to keep up appearances about her prim self and her parents too thought she had to live a little while she is still young. That lead to her hanging out with cousins and she was in sync with the girl her age, finally. Well, too much in sync that she loosened up really well and she gained 'naughty' knowledge on things like - strip teasing, pole dancing and lots of 'other interesting' things.

All in all she discovered what a normal crazy youth would be like, this summer.

Opening her wardrobe, she scrutinized what dress she was going to wear. It was after all Hogsmeade weekend. At last she chose her attire and pulled out a black form fitting shirt and a jean. Now that her dress was over, she moved to makeup. Her cousin wouldn't leave her alone until she applied some makeup saying that she needed a change. It was true that she needed it; it almost made her feel normal. But sadly nothing was normal right now.

Applying some mascara, eyeliner and fixing her hair in a French braid with magic, she dashed out of the Gryffindor dorm to the kitchens, hoping she would not bump into one of her friends.

She was lucky enough to find the common room empty of her friends and dashed to kitchens. Calling dobby for help to enter the kitchens and eating whatever the elf gave her, she thanked Dobby for his service. She left to the Library making way to her destination, not paying mind to her surroundings.

Wishing Madame Pince a little 'Good morning', she walked inside her heaven. Getting a book for her Potions essay and tucked it in her bag as she entered the Restricted Section making her heart beat frantically. She felt positive today, like she will find her answers.

The Vampires section itself had a four or five sections and they were confusing, as most of them were in Latin and Greek.

_The Ultimatum of Vampire clans._

_How Vampires are created._

_Alchimia de sanguine vamp._

_Vampire Blood._

_πώς να αποφύγετε τους βρικόλακες._

_Vampire Bonding._

The collection went on countless but still she couldn't find what she needed.

Bored, she randomly picked up a book and sat down the nearest chair. The title read "_Introduction to Vampire species_" in an elegant script. The book looked too old, as if it would tear if she touched the pages and it was small- not like other large and bound books. Sceptically praying that she would not damage the pages, she opened the book. Deciding to have a basic little information about these supernatural beings, she began to read the introduction. It read in an elegant script:

**_Chapter 1_**

_Vampires as we all know are fast and have very sharp eyesight. They see everything million times clearly than any human could and they are very sensitive to senses and are found very attractive by all the human forms- be it magical or muggle. There are many myths that tell us they cannot go out in the sunlight, silver hurts them and such. But in reality there are many divisions(clans or species) of them and they have their own characteristics._

_The basic classification as of up to my knowledge on them are:_

_**Sanguine Vampires**_

_They are the original vampire species, the true vampire. This being the case, they are more powerful, intelligent and exceptionally beautiful of all vampire species. They are also the most common. They could also be termed as 'a testing for the advanced version' of their whole species. The below types are evolved versions of this vampire. (See page no.150 for more)_

_**Psi Vampires**_

_Psi vampires feed on the life energy, memories and thoughts of their prey and do not need to have physical contact with their victim, though the feeding process is stronger with physical contact. They must have eye contact with their victim, whether they have physical contact or not. (See Page no. 198 for more)_

_**Ethical Vampires**_

_Empathic Vampires feed on the emotions of their mortal counterparts. The emotions that the feed upon need to be strong, such as love, hate, jealousy or happiness. They do not need to have physical contact with their victim, but physical contact will increase the potency of their feeding. Unlike the Psi Vampires, however, Empathic Vampires do not need to have eye contact with their victims, they simply need to be standing within five metres of the person, or people, on which that are feeding .(see Page no 235 for more)_

_**Somniatis Vampires**_

_'Somniatis' refers to 'dream' in Latin. And as the name suggests, they are the only vampires that sleep. Somniatis vampires are perhaps the most enchanting of all vampire species, gracefully and beautiful, they are not as dark in appearance as other species. If not average they could even possess the most angelic body structure. After all, they have to be able to get into the dreams of their victims. Somniatis Vampires are also the closest thing to Humans, though they usually do not like to admit this._  
_All these types of vampires are found one region. Two or more types of vampires can co-exist. It is rumored that there are some hybrid types, where one individual vampire has the characteristics of, say, Sanguine and Psi Vampires._

**_Chapter 2_**

_**REGIONAL VAMPIRES:**_  
_Alongside america, most of them were found to be animalistic and have elongated teeth with fangs. There, most of their clans are intolerant to sunlight with the exception of one or two. Each individual vampire possess a distinct power or "blessing". Even though it is not necessary that every individual are "blessed". The data about them are very vague and non-deterministic._

_In Asia, we find most extraordinary powers are possessed by this region clans. This region is sub-divided to sub-clans based on different things as each have distinct characteristics and their survival instincts. The Indian clan, the South-east clan, the Russian clan and the Arabian clan are the sub-divisions of Asian clan. The influence of vampires are less in Arabian regions and hence are more concealed from the outside world. They are very much less in numbers._

_The south-east clan__, being attractive with almost pale white skin, have very powerful alluring. The powerful alluring is blessed only to two of the asian clans. The powerful allure allows the vampire to control their victims for longer time. It can even make victims their bonded slaves. But those who are not blessed with this, only have the power to allure them for about very small amount of time-eg. Only till feeding. They usually have Black, silver to golden eye colors._

_The Indian clan__\- The most irresistible with their golden brown skin and deep set piercing eyes, looked like Gods. They had proper lined teeth with fangs. As similar to south east clan mentioned above, they have the Powerful allure. Their eye color changes from black to reddish browns or to a lighter/deeper versions of their original eye color. This clan is unusual with Snakes as their trusted companion, some even have lions and tigers. Even when other clans do not have any companions, this clan is the only one that trusts a companion-a Snake too at that. A shocking information to digest I know._

_Russian clan__\- are ferocious and as they have a very comfortable weather, they are barely noticeable to the humans. But the only thing that gives them away is their eye. If they did not hunt, their eye rims and teeth get a greyish tinge. The veins underneath the eyes too get grey if not consumed blood for long time._

_In Europe, Sanguine Vampires are more common. Thus are savagery and are very animalistic- but only during their hunting meals. It is also known that it is from Europe these supernatural beings were formed. It is noticed that Draculas are also present only in Europe and their presence in other parts of the world is very very rare. It is noted that European Vampires have the ability to transform themselves without using any magic probably due to their purest energy form. It is their blood magic which helps them to change their shape at will with practice..._

Hermione's stomach gave a loud growl snapping her back to the Present. Looking at the time, she found that it was almost lunch time and her friends would be back soon if not already. This book was interesting, filling her out what she needed to know- the real basics. So deciding to take up this book with her, she placed the other books on their respective shelves. She still had one book left to place, but she had no space to place it. The only gap was at the rack which was higher than she could jump. She could have used magic, but as the books were very old, she felt insecurity. Pulling the chair and standing on it, she finally placed the final book.

When she placed the book back, a large book fell from the stand to the ground, disturbing the dust settled on itself and the floor. Getting down to fetch the book, Hermione removed the dust from its front cover with a quick _Scourgify_ to reads it's title.

It read _Ancient Vampire Bloodlines and Families of Europe._

_Great, a detailed book just for the European families. She was going to have FUN reading it._

* * *

_R&R folks!_

_~Kathrine Zabini~_


	5. The Truth

AN: A change has been made regarding the last name for Irene. Check out chap 3 and 4 for changes.

* * *

THE TRUTH

* * *

Draco reached Hogsmeade faster than he expected, the anxiousness made him travel faster to reach the destination. He knew exactly where to meet his parents even though it was not mentioned in the letter. He walked straight crossing numerous shops and houses and at last he crossed the Hog's Head- which was quiet as usual. Taking a right past the quiet pub, he walked few feet into the very narrow street and stopped. Tapping his wand three times on the cold solid wall which almost pressed on his nose, a magnificent door appeared as soon as the third tap hit it. Placing his hand on the knob he turned it and stepped into the room which emerged in front of him.

"Draco" greeted his mother as soon as his shoe hit the carpet inside, looking concerned.

Greeting his mother back with a hug, he took in his surroundings. Two couches were at the middle, a book shelf to his right and a door to his left. It was simple, but was well decorated.

"Is this about You-know-who?" inquired Draco sitting on the single couch.

"No, Draco" said a voice. Searching for its source he turned to his left to see his father emerging from the other door.

Lucius joined Narcissa sit on opposite of Draco on the bigger sofa.

"Father." greeted Draco respectfully.

"It's about you." the elder Malfoy replied.

"Me? What about me?" asked the younger Malfoy obviously confused.

"It is about our family, to be more exact, dear." said Narcissa.

"Family? You taught me about our family from the moment I could talk. Is there more that you did not tell me?"

"There is still one more thing-just one big thing for you to know. You are going to be of age soon and it's around the same time it happened to me too. You remember this Diary?" muttered Lucius handing out a diary.

"It's Grandfather's. His fantasy story collection, isn't it?" stated Draco what he was told about the book years back.

"No." Lucius let out a huge breath "And what we are going to tell you might be hard for you. But it's the truth. We have been very confidential on this matter and not every comrade of the family is a comrade regarding this matter."

"You remember this particular entry that you were reading when I caught you? About supernatural beings? You even enquired why grandfather had assumed himself as another creature." started Narcissa to make her son understand better.

"Yes, mother. But what about it?" asked Draco paled slightly his mind already jumping to the worst possibilities of the truth.

"It was no assumption Draco." declared his father quietly after a few moments of stretching silence.

There was silence. Absolute silence. Draco was still for moments, mind hazy with the new information and his brain rejecting to process the words to understand them. Then his face became even paler, if that was even possible-the little blood left in his face totally draining, realizing the truth.

"Wh-What?" stuttered Draco as he cleared his throat which betrayed him.

"We are vampires, Draco. From my lineage." Lucius replied gravely.

"We are not Purebloods?" asked the younger Malfoy, the first thing which came into his woozy brain.

Narcissa stifled a smile at this.

"No. But we are of powerful descent. We were very close with Merlin, us Vampires. And that is why we coexist with wizarding world." continued Lucius "And, you have a mate. She maybe even be a muggle born. If she is a vampire, it will be even better. But I don't recall any Vampires attending Hogwarts. Your vampire genes will be trigged on your birthday. We wanted you to be prepared. She maybe even outside of Hogwarts, but you still have time."

"Mate? What about my-" he swallowed "my _diet?_"

"As usual, Blood, but we have other options. We are hybrids, a cross of two or more vampires. We are the hybrid of Sanguine and Somniatis Vampires. We can feed on both blood and dreams. You will undergo major physical change, soon. You may or may not be blessed with powers during your turning but we already have a cover story prepared for your transformation."

This was all too much for him. _First I am a vampire. Then a Mate! Physical change? Powers? Blessed? And I am a hybrid vampire for Merlin's sake! I am supposed to drink blood as my diet and I don't even know what Sanguine and Somniatis means!_

"We know you will be having many questions, dear. Take these with you. It is better to be read than said." said Narcissa handing out his Grandfather's diary and an old book.

"But what about You-Know-Who?" Draco directed the question to his father.

"When he knew what we are, he avoided association with us. He thinks I am an 'in-between'. He does not know about my powers. This attracts less attention to us as according to him I am just some worthless creature-given his hate for muggleborns-and I'm still a 'mediocre' wizard. Also having one werewolf as his loyal follower is enough to shun us away."

"It's almost time dear, you should get going. Owl us if you want to know anything." prompted Narcissa.

"What are you blessed with, father? And what is 'in-between'?" asked Draco lastly.

"Immateriality. I can walk through walls or literally anything, really." beamed Lucius before continuing "In-between means squib-like. Sometimes, those born to vampires won't inherit any of the vampire genes, like squibs. They are called as 'the in-betweens' Draco."

Draco's mouth formed a small, non-visible 'o', panicking. I _hope that father didn't catch me wanking. Now that image would scar him forever and really very embarrassing on my part._

But he knew for sure, he certainly didn't want to be an In-between even though he is shit scared as to what will happen to him in future.

Draco left by kissing his mother's cheek and bidding his father goodbye. He exited the room walking through the door. The door magically vanished behind him as it transformed into a cold stone wall. Carrying _'A guide for young vampires: Everything to know'_ and his grandfather's diary, he walked towards the castle.

* * *

Hermione returned to her dorm, finding it empty. She placed the _'Ancient Vampire Bloodlines and Families of Europe'_ on her table and stared at it for a long time. Something made her to take this with her, even if she didn't know why. Then she remembered that she didn't finish her potion's essay. Cursing loudly and taking out the library book which she took for reference, she started doing her essay. After some good 15 minutes of writing, she finished the rest of her essay. Sighing she placed the parchment and the library book inside her bag.

She was again staring at the Book, feeling some sort of pull towards it. It was calling out to her, like it had been waiting for her for a very long time. She touched its edges and soothed it with her hands. Finally giving in, she opened the book gingerly. Turning to the starting content, she started reading.

_Chapter 1_

_As we know with limited knowledge on the creatures, the vampires are considered as myths by the muggle and sometimes the magical folks. They existed from the beginning, even before many centuries. They are considered as the helpers of Merlin as some people consider him as the creator of their kind. Later he freed them from his clutches, giving them a chance to live among the people. It is not know why he let them free, as it still remains to be a mystery. This could be believable if there were not any proofs of vampires existing even before Merlin. The above assumption that merlin created them is false as the proof of their existence since very old has been provided in pictures below._

_There were many vampire families in Europe, even the Draculus families. It is said that vampires can't be impregnated, but the assumption might be wrong as they have bloodlines continuing even today, but at current time they are very much hidden from all the worlds. The most famous vampires and Dracula which were widely known even from the olden times are:_

_The Draculus,_

_The Ferriers,_

_The Hunters,_

_The Kornshike,_

_The Silvians,_

_The Yalliers,_

_The Zillers._

_All these supernatural families have been disappeared or so as it is believed. As usual we all know they all originated from Europe and travelled worldwide and might have even created sub species in those habitats. The families called "The Originals" are believed to have been faded away from this world without a noise. Perhaps they are all still waiting for a sign, silently crying to be heard, to rise again for the renewal of their race. But they could also be very well still alive, as a single vampire or Dracula live for centuries. Or perhaps could be sleeping in their graves simply, to be awoken._

_In these Originals, the families which colonized (the lastly known location) England and Wales are The Hunters, The Ferriers and The Silvians._

Hermione skipped to these particular families, leaving out the rest. She felt that she had the answers at the tip of her fingers, but she closed the book swiftly when she heard a loud giggling sound. Of course it would be Lavender, which meant Ron would be tailing behind her. Maybe that also meant that her best friends were back. Quickly tapping her table at the bottom, it opened to reveal a draw. Placing the Old book inside it and placing the protection spells, she arranged her bag and checked her reflection and went downstairs. She almost missed Lavender and Ron making out at the dark secluded corner as she slowly glided way downstairs.

"Mione! You missed the fun! I should have dragged you with you me." excitedly gushed Ginny while Parvati was talking to a junior girl.

"Really? Tell me 'bout it." smiled Hermione.

Ginny faced Hermione, who was now sitting near her. Expecting a reply Hermione waited, but Ginny's happy face stilled.

"Ginny? Are you ok?"

" 'Mione! Your..." trailed off the red headed girl.

"My what Ginny? I can't understand what you're trying to say."

"Let's go upstairs. We'll talk there, Parvati is here. She might hear us, quick."

The two friends walked up to their dorm shared between Hermione, Parvati, Ginny and Lavender as they silently went past the couple which made Ginny pull a face at the sight.

"What's happening?" asked Hermione.

Quickly moving her friend to the front of the mirror, Ginny told "Your eyes. But they suit you though." pointing to her eyes through the mirror.

They were brilliant, vibrant blue. Hermione's face too formed into one of panic.

"How did this happen?" Hermione asked to herself.

"You casted a new spell right? But seeing that you are panicking you did not, did you?"

"No" whined Hermione. Quickly opening her Charm's book and frantically searching for something, she pointed her wand to her eyes and muttered a spell. Within a second, her eyes faded back to their original color.

"You do not have any idea why your eyes changed color, do you?" demanded Ginny.

"I...I- I think i have a guess."

"Well.."prompted Ginny.

"Ginny, I...I have been having dreams." opened up Hermione.

"Dreams? First it was Harry then you! Was it about Voldemort?"

"No, No. I had a particular dream for days." started Hermione.

After explaining her best friend all that she dreamed about, she told "So...I think that might have something to do with my eyes."

"I can't believe it. I mean, it's weirder than Harry's dreams."

"Yes. So I thought I could do some research and I got this book from the library." said Hermione taking the old book from her hidden draw.

"You better find this soon. Else talk about this to Dumbledore or McGonagall. I might know very little about dreams but I know these type of it should be taken seriously. Especially dreams like these, when they seem to have a coordinated continuation like a message forming. I'll leave you to research now and you better find something soon. I'll bring you food in a few, so stay here and I'll stall Lavender so that she doesn't come here, 'kay?"

"Thanks Gin. I love you." said Hermione hugging her.

Ginny hugged her back and left Hermione, leaving her alone with that old book. Hermione again felt that pull towards it, and once again she opened it and started reading about those three families which lived in England because the mansion in her dream sure looked English.

* * *

~Kathrine Zabini~


	6. The Encounter

AN:

Yayy! Double update! My finals are not over yet but i had some time and decided to surprise yall! Enjoy.

* * *

THE ENCOUNTER

* * *

Last time on ANL:

Ginny hugged her back and left Hermione, leaving her alone with that old book. Hermione again felt that pull towards it, and once again she opened it and started reading about those three families which lived in England because the mansion in her dream sure looked English.

Now:

* * *

Ginny had left the dorm few moments ago. She felt grateful to have a friend like Ginny. She had her trust. Sighing, she started reading where she left.

_Chapter 11 - The Originals in England_  
_As you have all read, the three supernatural families in London were The Hunters, The Ferriers and The Silvians._

_The Hunters_

_This family was known to have half-vampires, very dangerous ones than ordinary and settled in England in 1530. Notable persona of this family is Achilles Hunter. He stood out because of his unbeatable intelligent strategic skill both on and off war field. Some descendants of this family married The Draculus(who lived in Romania) and hence are related. They are also related to the Ferriers when Eugene Ferrier married Achilles Hunter. Achilles and Eugine had a daughter but to an unknown reason was hidden from the world-both muggle and magical. Their family was confirmed to be non-existent from 1710. Many rumors came around as various decades passed- regarding the last descendant-that she was to be an in-between was the most popular widely believed rumour. Some said that she was only half a vampire, as it happens at times when people of two powerful families have a child. 1710 was the time when the werewolf became too many in numbers and various Magical Ministries of different countries had no power over it. When these Hunters existed, as being good at solving a problem, they kept the werewolves at bay. But when they vanished, werewolves were let loose and the rate of deaths increased._

Hermione looked up when a loud cracking sound of someone apparating was heard. It was Dobby, who had brought her food.

"Dobby? You really shouldn't have brought me that. Ginny told you bring me food didn't she?" she said shaking her head.

"I'm fine miss! Dobby is very happy to serve Harry Potter and his friends." jumped the elf in joy.

"Thank you Dobby." smiled Hermione.

Dobby then apparated back to the kitchens with a smile plastered to his face. Hermione ate the food the little elf so happily brought and gulped it all down. She felt like going out, like going to her heaven, the library.

'_Of course, even if a natural calamity comes forth the first thing you would think of is the Library' _she could hear Harry's voice sarcastically echoing.

After eating and vanishing the utensils to the kitchen directly, she glanced at the clock. It was lunch time. So all her housemates would have occupied the Great Hall. She came down to the Common room with the Old book in her hand, finding it exactly how she hoped it would be, empty. She exited the Gryffindor Dorm and headed to her heaven.

She turned the corner around the library to reach it as soon as possible and that is when she hit somebody. That somebody was big and the books they had in their hands fell along with her's. Hermione lost her balance due to the collision and fell over the object of disturbance which seemed to be got quite good skin and had Slytherin robes. She almost marvelled at the soft skin but her mind screamed to be polite and apologize to the student.

"Ow! I'm-" started Hermione but stopped when she faced the person. It was a boy. Oh no-almost a man. A man with perfectly gorgeous pale skin. And he was a Malfoy. _Fuck._

"Can't see where you are going, Granger?" grunted Draco Malfoy not realizing her dilemma.

Hermione's brain had short circuited as she kept on staring at his eyes unblinkingly. After a loud swear out of his mouth, her eyes widened as she realised who she was on top of and what position they were in.

"Ehem, I-I'm sorry, em excuse me Malfoy." said Hermione awkwardly and tried to look anywhere but the man in front of her as she got up from him. Her hips felt weird as she got up and made her fall again on the floor as pain shot through her everywhere from a point in her hipbone. She closed her eyes and let out a pained moan "Aah".

"Get the fuck up Granger, I don't have all day." said Malfoy and when she opened her eyes, Draco stilled.

Getting up, Hermione collected her books. That's when she noticed the books Malfoy was carrying. _Why does Malfoy have that book?_ _Certainly he wouldn't be a vampire, would he?_ she thought with an airy feeling. But Malfoy had gone still, he hadn't even got up from the spot where he fell. Looking down at him, she found him staring at her.

"What are you staring at Malfoy?"

"Your eyes." said Draco dumbstruck.

_Shit!_ Hermione thought panicking. _Not another person is going to know about this! I have to be careful._ she swore.

"Not your business Malfoy. Weren't you in a hurry or something? Now get lost and leave me alone." snapped Hermione.

Draco came closer to her with a cold face and levelled down to her eyes "Hiding something, are we Bucktooth?" asked Draco softly, smirking at the end.

"What if I am, Ferret-face?" challenged Hermione.

"I'll find it Granger, soon." said Draco menacingly approaching her making Hermione back up herself against the wall under his gaze. He neared her face smirking at her.

_'Where is my wand when I need it? Shit! Left it in my room. Such an idiot_' she mentally groaned.

Malfoy did not notice the change that happened to her when he neared her ear, her eyes glowed bright. He whispered "_I'll find out, Hermione."_ so softly. She barely heard him with his lips lightly grazing her lobe and his breath blowing hot air against her ear. A shiver ran down her spine sending a thrill through her. She was frozen still while Draco picked his books and made way to his Dorm, leaving her in a state of shock.

She snapped out of it after minutes and felt almost disgusted about what she felt. Shoving the thoughts of why Malfoy was having a book about vampires with him, she entered the library looking a little flustered. Wishing Madame Pince who did not even glance up at her from the desk, she sat on her favourite spot which was at the back. It was where she could do her work peacefully. Opening the page where she left a bookmark, she started reading after casting a charm over her eyes.

_The Ferriers:_

_This family settled in Wales near the Hunters. They were allies and hence it was not a surprise when Eugene married Achilles. The notable Persona of this family is Theoden Ferrier, a great craftsman. He even ventured into wandlore, but he was specialized for making wands for supernatural beings- Vampires, Draculas, Veelas, Half-giants, Elf-wizards and many more. He also excelled at Defence against the Dark Arts and he was considered for that job in Hogwarts and Durmstrang. He did not make wands for werewolves, as they were their nature given enemies. This family was believed to have fled from Wales, but the wizard friends of Ferrier's strongly disagree._

_The Silvians :_

_The most ancient and the only noblest vampire families to possess the extraordinary power to demonstrate and possess remarkable magic apart from blood magic. They are originated from Romania. The Silvia family produced very few in-betweens unlike the other ancient vampire and some also married the Draculas(Refer page 320). The notable personas in this family were Aurelia and Octavian Silvia. They were considered the most powerful vampires ever in history. They had a heavy influence on other ancient families and wizards and even the muggle world. "Irene Silvia" is also another remarkable vampire of the clan. Octavian Silvia was elected as the leader of the old vampire council as an advisor and herald of peace for vampires all over the world._

_Irene Silvia, true to her name was peaceful. She is still considered as the most beautiful vampire and just like in the vampires of the family she too possessed distinct extraordinary power-the power of controlling. That was a power which needed utmost concentration and extreme capability which was really difficult to master just as it was to be blessed with and it contributed to her excellence and the witchcraft for the betterment of the supernatural world. Irene's Morph was very distinct from other powerful vampires, taking the form of the Tennessee Fox.(Mythological fox which was to be never caught).But a really dark fortune came across her and she was banished from the magical world. Meanwhile her sister Leila married Edward Faye and bore two sons. The last known descendant was Ellena- last name unknown._

_Shit! Double shit! It's her who came in my dream._ And on the table that day, she saw Leila's Diary. She felt the puzzle sorting itself out the more the read. But she couldn't figure out why Irene wanted her to know about all this and why she called her Seraphina. She again pondered as to why Malfoy had that book with him. Maybe he is a vampire? Maybe his friend is a vampire and he is just helping him. With so many maybe's swirling around, Hermione fell asleep.

* * *

Draco was unsettled and was pacing around the corridor. He did not know what made him act like that. He touched the mudblood! He wanted to rile her up, yes, but he went too close. '_Manners Draco, she could be your mate, father said so_' said a voice inside his mind. His mood turned grim when he realised it. _Hell it could be someone I don't even know! What if it was a muggle?_ he thought in horror.

He uttered the password and entered the Common room. Only Blaise and Theo were present there playing wizard chess along few first years seating at a fairly long distance. Theo looked up at the sudden intrusion in the room.

"Draco, how did it go?" asked Theo concerned.

"It was not what I expected." He put simply.

"Well, are you going to fill us out or not." asked Blaise.

Draco filled out the two about what he discovered from his parents. He placed the two books which he carried on the table.

"Mum said I will find some answers from these."

"You are not gonna bite me are you?" asked Theo panicking like a child after reading the title.

"You serious? Are you hearing yourself?" said Draco disbelievingly.

"I know Draco. Had to check." winked Theo playfully.

"If I had to, I will definitely let you know your Highness." mocked Draco at Theo.

The trio laughed and resumed playing the Wizard chess. After a fairly large time, Draco retired to his dorm, to find more about his Family taking the books along with him. Draco sat on his bed and stared at his Grandfather's diary first. It all started from the Diary. So he decided to read that without further ado. Unclasping the clasp, he opened a random page. It had an entry addressed to him. He turned the pages back and forth to check whether it had another entry addressed to him but he found none.

_Dear Draco,_  
_When you are reading this, I am hoping that you already know about us. Yes, we are vampires, which are considered as cursed beings by many. I even thought so when my father revealed our family secret. But now I am telling you, we are gifted. No one else in the world possess this kind of beauty blessing. I am proud Draco, of what I am. You must know, we are a descendants of an 'Original'. The Originals are the very first Vampires and Dracula species created. We are the descendants of "The Hunters". We are great at everything related to war-even it be tactics, killing skills, intelligence. I know it is hard to get it all in. But this is the truth. I presume that you know that you have a mate and don't worry she'll be your equal. And additionally as time passed we are now a Hybrid vampire too. A cross of Somniatis and Sanguine. Somniatis are vampires which feed by going into their victim's dreams and Sanguine feed by blood. Trust me Draco, you will know how to feed-it is instinct. You don't need anyone to teach you. I have to warn you though, we feel aroused once we finish feeding if we feed on sexual dreams. Be careful of how much you feed, or the person will be forced to go through a conscious-less state for very long time. It is better to feed from multiple people at once as it provides us a longer lifetime of our "source"._

_But what is important is that you'll have to learn about control. Control is most essential when you go through the transformation and for the feeding._  
_You'll mature fast when you transform, aging by a maximum of 5 once we undergo transformation, our looks are multiplied tenfold. With it, it is easy to attract our prey. You may be wondering about how vampires reproduce, as I am referring to the bloodlines. Only the descendants of The Originals are fertile and hence reproduce. Any other vampires who are 'turned' cannot reproduce. I know this is a very short letter, but you will find everything you need in the book your father or mother gives you. I entrusted it to them._

_Yours Loving Grandfather._

The letter was short, but he understood everything. And with that book mother gave to him, he'll be ready to accept what he is and what he is going to become. He closed the diary and placed it on the table. He laid down on his bed, hands stretching behind his head and staring at the roof. He thought about everything that happened today and replayed it in his mind. He wanted to find why Granger's eyes changed color. He knew about eye color changing charms but Granger did not even have a wand drawn out. She even panicked when he observed about it. Whatever it was, he will find out. He really enjoyed riling her up from the moment he laid her eyes on her and kind-of-blackmailing would be a little game he does to keep her eyes on him. He smirked to himself, unaware that his eyes too changed color to a deep stormy grey from his usual light grey.


	7. Development

**A/N: I rewrote the whole steamy scene in this chap lol**

* * *

**DEVELOPMENT**

* * *

Hermione was dreaming, again.

She stood in the hall of the 'dream' manor. A whirl of music reached her ears as soon as she pushed the old door ajar. Without thinking, she went into the Piano room and found Irene playing it, her back facing Hermione. Hermione stood there for minutes, immersed in the beautiful music. But there was something peculiar in the music, like something important was going to happen the rise of tones before falling. Finally Irene stopped playing, ending the muse.

"Why don't you take a seat and stare comfortably, Hermione?" Irene asked without turning back.

Hermione obliged wordlessly as if hypnotized. Finally finding her voice, Hermione uttered "I found the answers." she said simply, "Even though I didn't understand why you wanted me know all about this."

"I am sorry that I have to break this to you like this dear."

Hermione was expectantly looking, set her eyes fixed on the older woman.

"You are a descendant of one of the royal families of The Originals. You're a vampire, dear." said Irene finally facing Hermione, her gold eyes glowing.

"What?" was the only word which came from Hermione's mind.

"You're a Silvia. Your vamp genes triggered on your birthday. That's why you have been having these dreams. And that's how I was able to contact you."

"Ehem haha" Hermione let out a forced laugh assuming this was a hoax. But the older woman's expression stayed the same showing off the seriousness.

"I'm just a muggleborn." said Hermione with a grim expression when she understood the situation.

"You are not. Otherwise I would be feeding off from you. Even in here." she smiled like explaining to a small child.

"Oh." Hermione realized quietly but inside she was at a war. She sat still for hours while Irene again started playing the Piano. This time she played a soothing lullaby. Maybe the music too had healing powers, for Hermione felt a little well now.

"Can you tell more about me?" she said finally breaking the silence.

"Of course, Seraphina." she smiled a hearty smile.

"You're a Silvia and a hybrid between Sanguine, Somniatis and Ethical. And so, you can choose where and how you feed. You'll transform soon. Be prepared. It will be painful though and you have a mate. Your Vamp blood has already chosen its equal, meaning that your mate is in Hogwarts. Find him soon, you have less time to mate with him, very very less, once you undergo transformation. Since the mate stays in the same place, I am quite relieved though.

You need control-essentially. Or you'll harm your friends to the extent of permanent damage. You'll also morph soon. It is like an animagus, but as you're a Vamp you will morph easily and can stay in that form for a very long time- years to be exact. There will be a drastic physical change and you age when you transform. And about your eyes, they will change to and fro but after transformation, the new color will be your permanent eye color though you witch can hide it through spells. All these abilities are hidden when Vamp children are placed under the guardianship of Muggles. The protection charms placed on you will wear off on reaching the age. When the transform to the real you happens now that there are no charms, you undergo an enhancing change-but as seeing you were in the 'Other World' with the help of charms, I am sure you will definitely not be as how you look now. And you will be blessed with a power. Don't worry, all the Silvia's have been blessed only with great powers, but you must use it wisely."

Hermione's throat lodged and convulsed "You mean they aren't my real parents?"

Hermione felt like crying.

"Don't cry Seraphina, it'll be okay soon. You have to know more about you, your family- your other half. And just because they aren't your real parents doesn't mean they are not worthy to be your parent. They love you the same if not more, like a real one." soothed the older brunette to the little girl who was crying. Hermione's tears flowed while she covered her face in her hands.

"I think this is enough for tonight. It's time for us to part." Irene bid her. She raised her hands and rested on Hermione's head.

The next second Hermione fell into darkness-into sleep before she heard a whisper of "You have to get that book from Draco." with her tears cascading down her cheeks.

_She knows Draco?_ was her final thought in the dream.

* * *

It was 6:00 in the morning when Hermione woke up. Stretching widely, she looked through the window to the sky. It was a beautiful morning. Hermione looked down to her lap, the old book lying peacefully there. Realising that she had slept here in the library the whole night, she heard the familiar voice ringing in her ears of one particular vampire.

Her mood turned grim with worry for her unknown future. It was bad enough that she was a vampire but finding out your parents aren't your real parents? It was too much. They have been her whole world due to the shunning of society due to her special abilities and she had only them at tough times. But now the beautiful dream lay shattered before her.

But she has to be strong for herself, to protect her foster parents. Then she became determined to fight the evils which will harm her parents and her friends- Harry had a lot going already. These were dark times with unknown shadows rising to power which might actually possess the title of 'Lord Voldermort' has been her greatest hunch.

She again heard that faint whisper before falling asleep. She had to get that book from Malfoy. Honestly, she didn't know how to get it from Malfoy which she really needed at the moment according to Irene. She didn't know when the transformation will begin and she has to be quick. There were a lot of things that she 'didn't know' and she did not like it.

Formulating a plan all the way to Gryffindor dorm, she opened her dorm's door. Since it was Sunday, her dorm mates were sleeping soundly, tucked in their warm beds. Placing the old book in its hidden place, she went to the Perfect's bathroom to have a refreshing bath. The emotions were really building up along with stress and she had to relieve it.

There were two baths, one for men and one for women. Uttering the password she entered the bath. For safety she placed locking charms on the portrait wall. Conjuring her brush, paste and clothing, she placed them on the slab whereas placing the clothing on the bar. She stared at herself through the mirror wondering how she would change, whether the new life will take its toll on her. After bushing her teeth and flossing them, she washed her face.

She sat down in the tub filled with water and went down deep submerging fully under it. It was after full few seconds she came to the surface to gasp for breath. Heavy breaths filled the room. She scrubbed and washed herself well and stepped out of the tub, careful not to slide and fall as she planted her feet outside it. She took the towel and wrapped it around as she stared through the mirror. Her lower half was coming to life and suddenly felt as if her skin was too cold. Her core was considerably hotter than the other parts of her body even though she just had a lukewarm bath. She trembled with the sudden need.

"Oh wow." she moaned, surprised by the sudden intensity of blood rushing to make her lower region alive.

She rushed to the shower stall trying to cool down, hoping whatever was happening to her will stop. Her hands rested on the half mirror that was hanged from above making the mirror slippery and wet. A slab of almost an inch was below the mirror which reached her mid thighs. The cold water was cascading down on her with less intensity but she was really feeling the need to put the detachable water tap on her wet pussy. That though did not help her at all making her cunt clench and release her juices. She groaned lowly and rested her hands on the slab and hanging her head down.

She suddenly heard low noises and stilled. Whipping her head to towards the door, she placed a strong protection lock. She definitely did not want anyone to find her in this state. But then she realised the sounds weren't coming from outside the bath. She slowly turned to where the mirror was but now it looked as if the whole wall had disappeared along with the mirror. A little far away was a shower stall just like the one she was in but it was so very foggy. She held her breath and waited expectantly.

Another occurrence of the loud noise happened and it was surely from the shower opposite her.

After a few seconds a loud moan echoed as the fog cleared up. There was definitely a girl, with her front fully exposed and a man- whose structure can be vaguely made out. But the sight made her cunt throb. The girl was leaning on the man, back curved and front fully exposed while one of hands were on her breasts, squeezing them while taut hard nipples poked though the gaps of his fingers. His other hand wasn't clearly visible but could be seen from time to time as the fog disappeared and reappeared. His other hands were covering the girl's mound pressing down gently back and forth on it.

The girl then really opened up her stance making the man gain easy access. Her juices coated her thighs as the man kept his middle finger rub back and forth across her bud which made her cunt release more juices. To Hermione this was torture, while she herself was burning up from unknown causes. But the man and woman kept going and a satisfying sigh left the woman when his fingers went into her cunt. Her pussy was so lubricated that the man's fingers glided so easily through her hole. He pumped them in and out as he massaged her bud and started to add more fingers. The sounds then became more frantic and frequent as Hermione could even see the woman's cunt clutching around his fingers more.

Hermione's cunt was practically so hot and wet that she started to roll her nipples between her fingers to pinch them hard. She lifted a leg and kept her balance on whatever thing that was near and her other hand went down to her pussy. Her fingers went into her hole as she paired it with twisting and pinching her nipples on times. The scene in front of her was really arousing and soon moans spilled out of her throat too. Now the woman's moans were so so loud that even people in the Gryffindor tower could have heard it but them something happened. The fog cleared up around the woman while the man was still mysterious.

Hermione gasped as soon as she saw the woman's face. It was herself. The mirror self then opened her eyes and stared right at Hermione and that was when the fingers inside her picked up pace. She stared right at Hermione and made a loud desperate moan which indicated she was really really near her climax. Something about seeing herself enjoying and getting what she desperately wanted right now made her skin tingle all over making her groan. Both women were groaning and whimpering as fingers worked faster and hit that spot. The mirror self left out a low moan while her pussy clasped around the fingers tightly inside her- her hips were even more jutted out that Hermione could see the clenching and unclenching of her delicious cunt. Feeling frustrated to reach her high already, her own fingers sped up as her leg stretched exposing more of her mound.

Hermione's mind was so fuzzy with blood rushing to her head due to pleasure-and that wasn't her high point yet- that she did not notice the shower stall opposite her disappeared and then appeared the mirror. She did not even realise that she was staring right at her body through the mirror as her finger fucked her hole.

'Ahg' she whimpered as she hit her climax, her cunt clamping down and her thighs trembled. Her fingers went over her clit as she hit the nub which made her pussy convulse again. She did that a few times as pleasure passed through her whole boys making her core shake and convulse again.

She then put her fingers inside her and collected her cum and licked herself on her fingers. '_Oh! God!_' she thought as she tasted it.

She was exhausted and that orgasm was fantastic, but she did not feel fulfilled. It felt like she missed something as her core was still hot and not 'sleeping' yet. Ignoring the delicious ache and her still not satisfied pussy, she dressed back in a lacy black bra and thongs before pulling the new t-shirt and jean over them after washing up her juices. She then left the perfect's bathroom.

Meanwhile little did she know something similar happened in the men's perfect bathroom with one particular Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**A/N:**

Fanfic seems to be deleting some words from the chapter while i upload it and it makes it seem like there is no clear information/ continuation in sentences. I hope this gets fixed faster though :(((((


	8. Draco's Infuriation

**DRACO'S INFURIATION**

* * *

A figure darted across the hallway filled with students rushing to Merlin knows where, occasionally bumping on few. With a murmur of apology, the perfect rushed to the Gryffindor tower with a familiar ache in the pit of her stomach. It was the Gryffindor perfect, late to the Great Hall for breakfast. Since the semester started, she has been ninety percent not on time and she definitely knew why it was that way.

Hastily saying the password, she entered the Gryffindor dorm and rushed to her dorm. Unfortunately, Lavender was still present in the dorm along with Ginny. Lavender noticed her entry and spit out "Library?" to which Hermione made an affirming expression. She then ran past them while Ginny gave a knowing look. After few minutes she came down and the girls went down together for breakfast

"Morning, Boys" chorused two besties when they saw Harry and Ron in their seats, almost finished with their breakfast while lavender smooched Ron whilst muttering few words and went off to sit down in the Ravenclaw's table, waiting for her friend.

After gulping down his food, Harry wished the girls while Ron said something resembling 'morning' with his food flying in air. The other three ducked from the flying food which precisely landed near Ginny's plate.

"Eww! Ron!" she shouted, gaining attention from their inmates.

"Sorry" he uttered this time, thankfully, after swallowing his food. The girls quickly loaded their plates before the delicious food vanished.

Since it was a Sunday, the headmaster was not present and neither were the staffs. The quartet conversed animatedly about what normal witches and wizard would talk about. They laughed and played with bombarding each other by harmless spells just like witches and wizards their age. Dean Thomas and Seamus joined them soon greeting the ladies and slapping the boys on their back. The boys soon started talking about Quidditch leaving Hermione and Ginny with some privacy.

"Something's bothering you?" questioned the red head.

"I had a dream again. " she confessed to the red head.

The red head's brother interrupted their conversation by announcing the boys were leaving for Quidditch practice and asked the girls to tag along soon.

"Well?" the red head asked to the brown-haired friend returning to the conversation.

Hermione told the red head everything, leaving out the part about Malfoy, of what she dreamed, stopping in between for catching breath. Finally Hermione finished the narration with her eyebrows furrowed in concentration, her teeth nipping bottom lips lightly.

"You're…a_ vampire?_" asked Ginny in shock, stopping abruptly in the hallway.

"Well….yes." she answered hesitantly "But not yet, actually."

"That's a relief...for now" the red head breathed, resuming to walk.

"I really have no idea when I'm going to change or how dangerous I will be during that phase. I've read some books on it and it won't be easy. I wish I had some real guidance on this topic." she voiced her concerns.

" I'll help you, Hermione. We'll find a way, won't we? You aren't the brightest witch of our age for nothing.

You've got me, Harry and ron-they'll understand-with Voldemort thing going on, I'm sure the boys would be understanding." she helped her bushy haired friend.

Hermione just nodded her head in agreement.

"You sure you don't want to come with us today?" asked Ginny with concern.

"I'm good Ginny. I'll send you a message through that coin if I need something." assured Hermione.

Ginny headed to join the boys at the practice, bidding goodbye to Mione as there was a tournament coming up. Hermione was on her way to the Gryffindor Common Room as she felt someone creeping up to her from behind.

* * *

"Oh my-" she let out a startled cry before calming down to say "It's you."

It was Luna, she had been walking with her eyes closed for whatever reason it was.

"Hermione. I was doing my research. How are you?" asked Luna.

"Good, I guess. What research?"

"For my journal-just like my dad's, not that you would be interested. But something's different about you this year." commented Luna.

"Different?" Hermione asked trying to not out herself .

"Yes, Your aura. It's different. Actually a lot of things are different this year in Hogwarts."

"Well, I haven't had the time to take a look around since we came back."

"Maybe you should come out and look, instead of looking inside." was all Luna said before bidding Hermione goodbye.

Hermione stood there, confused, dumbstruck and wondering what the hell that was all about.

As soon as she reached her dorm, she went straight to her bed and pulled out her bag.

"Studying today too Hermione? You could use some time away from books you know." asked Parvati with concern who looked like was about to leave.

"I know. I slept on the hard library table last night, so I'll stay here and take a nap."

"I won't even ask." she said with a knowing look and left the perfect alone.

She took out the Ancient Vampire Bloodlines and Families of Europe Book and read regarding the families. Elena conveyed that she is from the Original Family, yet she did not specify which family and so, Hermione wanted to know all about them.

* * *

The Famous Slytherin trio seated with their legs splayed across the couches-Zabini and Nott took the bigger couch and Malfoy on the love seat located in the corner.

Malfoy was totally into 'personal time' concept but his 'friends' wouldn't just leave him alone. Since it was a Sunday the two boys were too lazy to go to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Feeling like eating yet?" boomed Draco who was rather hungry and moody.

The other two, being the sleepyheads, whatever they did yesterday that only the heavens know, grumbled no as an answer.

"I'm going up." cut Draco, a little irritated.

Getting up from the couch, he made way to the door and exited, glancing at the clock briefly which marked ten past eleven. The Dungeons were glowing green today, which is a different sight from the usual mellow green. Draco pushed past the Great Hall Door and settled in his usual place. He ate a little more than he usually would, loading lots of meat in his plate. His mood was not in place, making him feel easily irritate able. He was biting the chicken legs in his hand so furiously that he could see the first years seated a few seats away cowering at his expression.

He was so lost in thoughts that he nearly failed to feel new sharp teeth growing at a rapid pace. Suddenly he yelped in pain, giving a heart attack to those poor first years. He could feel the teeth growing out from his gums. Panicking, he stood up and nearly ran from the hall receiving curious looks from the students of all the houses.

Draco ran to the dungeons, pushing past a couple who were basically sucking each other's faces. He was not planning to go to the common room; he just wanted to be alone. At the end of the dungeon, he pushed some stones and the dungeon extended further before him. He quickly slipped through and moved five feet and turned right. He swished and flicked his wand facing the wall. The wall disappeared revealing a wooden door.

It was a plush room, everything in the combination of blue and white. A King size bed with a lamp on its right stood on the corner. An additional extension was a balcony, only in this case showing the inside of the lake. It was actually quite pretty, as the water was clear and did not have the greenish tinge. A large couch was placed on the other side of the room filled with small pillows. The highlight was the large mirror which was on the wall and it was as clear as a crystal.

As soon as Draco entered the room, he fell on the floor, one hand grasping the edge of the bed. He could feel his blood growing hot, flowing through the veins and moreover his head was pounding from the amount blood rush. He touched the teeth where he felt immense pain and found it moving under his touch. When he was feeling it, he felt another pain shoot through him on the other side of his mouth. It was a second teeth moving out from the other side.

_Fangs_ he realized. _Shit! Is this the transformation?_

_I'm not ready yet! Please let it not be the transformation, please, please, please!_ He prayed to the angels, whose existence he had never considered nor thanked-not even once.

"Gipsy!" he summoned his elf.

With a faint pop an elf appeared who was in a pretty pale pink gown whose sight was quite opposite to the elves in Hogwarts. She was startled, not expecting the position her master was in.

"Master!" it croaked out.

"Get me home." he said.

The elf grabbed her master's hand and apparated in a flash.

* * *

The loud crack of apparition announced the arrival of some family member who could apparate right inside the Manor. The elf and the youngest heir landed in Malfoy manor's main hall. Draco let out a strangled cry, breaking the silence in the old Manor. Apparition while fangs are growing-a wrong combo.

Soon Narcissa came down rushing, asking the elf what happened and why the elf brought her son along.

"Young M-Master called me m-m-mam! Master i-i-is in pai-in! He-He wanted to come here" the elf spitted out who was trembling and looked like he was about to hurt herself as her master was in pain.

"Draco? Are you hurt?" the mother enquired with concern, making Draco sit on the couch.

"_Fangs!_" was the only word Draco could manage to say, more like a hiss rather.

"Already? It's the first time that your fangs have showed out isn't it?"

"Yes." Draco hissed again, grabbing his head.

"Get Lucius here and tell Draco is having his first fangs." ordered Narcissa to the small elf.

Without missing a beat, for giving a response, the elf apparated with a faint pop.

Gipsy appeared in Lucius's study in the Malfoy Manor. She was flustered and trembling like crazy.

"Master!" she called out to Lucius.

"What is the matter Gipsy?" Lucius replied in a business-like manner.

"Young master h-has come home! H-He is in p-pa-pain. M-Ma-Madam summoned you, Sir."

"What?" Lucius asked, his formal tone gone replaced with concern and panic.

"Young master is having his first teeth, Madam told. She told you to come there as soon as possible."

"_First Teeth! Too soon! Too soon_!" Lucius shouted to no one in particular.

Lucius rumbled through his old potions cupboard in the corner of the room, frantically searching for something.

"Not this! No. Not this one too. Aaa!" He mumbled and turned around, carrying a small box which could hold five vials.

He and the elf apparated to the Main hall and they were greeted with a loud yelp.

"Lucius!" Narcissa called which conveyed her anxiety.

Lucius took out three vials and one larger vial. He mixed the three different coloured liquids in different proportions in the larger vial. He closed the vial and shaked it furiously, mixing them.

As soon as the liquid settled, the color turned a pale orangish-pink. Lucius held his squirming son pushed down in one hand and the other hand poured the liquid down, past Draco's lips.

Within few minutes the shouting, groaning and heavy breathing from the youngest, lessened.

"What in the hell just happened now?" asked Draco after catching his breath.


	9. The Storage Room

**_LAST TIME ON ANL:_**

Lucius held his squirming son pushed down in one hand and the other hand poured the liquid down, past Draco's lips.

Within few minutes the shouting, groaning and heavy breathing from the youngest, lessened.

"What in the hell just happened now?" asked Draco after catching his breath.

**_NOW:_**

* * *

THE STORAGE ROOM

* * *

"Your first fangs, Draco, also called as first teeth for vampires." indulged Lucius who seemed a little relieved.

"First Teeth?" enquired Draco.

"Yes, your vampire genes have started to awaken and the vampire in you is, let's say, 'under construction or development' now. These are the indications that happen before the transformation takes place." said Lucius.

"It's gone!" exclaimed the youngest Malfoy who had his fingers examining where his fangs had come out a few moments before.

"Still haven't read the guide for young vampires book I see." asked Narcissa disappointed that Draco still didn't know about his _little_ circumstance.

Draco ignored the statement with guilt.

"Yes they are, for now. They would be back during your transformation. This 'first fangs' actually depict you are going to transform soon, by the coming new moon, which is within the next week. Keep this potion with you for safety measures." said Lucius, handing his son the same pale liquid ignoring the judging look his wife gave their son.

"Next week?!" asked Draco who was aghast, receiving the vial.

"Yes. Nonetheless you should return to the castle today, soon. Your father and I have a little chat with the beloved Headmaster Dumbledore in the afternoon."

"Can't I just stay here mum?" whined the youngest Malfoy.

"No. Remember about the whole mate thing? You are yet to find her. It could be a 'him' too." His father smirked mischievously. "Once you are transformed, it will be hard for you to control yourself around your mate. Better find your mate soon and get a leash on your emotions. Sooner, the better." warned his mother where Lucius agreed with his wife.

"Fine" glared Draco, clenching and unclenching his fist.

"Gipsy, take Draco to his room and give him this sleeping potion. After he wakes up take him back to the castle. Narcissa and I will be leaving soon. Reading the Guide Book once you get to the castle would be appreciated and advised for you, given the circumstances boy." instructed Lucius glaring at the end.

Draco just grimaced in response before Gipsy took him by the hand and apparated, this time to the young master's bedroom. Gipsy changed the sheets on the flick of her hands and Draco fell on it. The elf handed him the vial and waited till he gulped down the contents.

"Rest well Master Draco." the elf cooed while exiting the door.

Just before the door close shut, a soft "Thank you Gipsy." was heard.

* * *

Hermione found nothing useful for her situation in that book anymore, well that was what she concluded after turning it back and forth for 2 hours straight. She was frustrated which made her pace around the room analysing what had to be done. Even though she was greatly interested in puzzles, this situation was wrecking her nerves. Deciding it was best to rest and then resume using her brain, which might work well after some peaceful sleep time.

She just lay in her bed, just closing her eyes not sleeping. Within few minutes she felt like she was taken into the parallax sleeping system when she heard someone shout "Get the book!"

She was startled and woke up with a jolt, her heart skipping a beat. She looked around for any person who might have uttered the words but found none. Slowly placing her feet to the ground moving away from her warm spot, she stood up cautiously placed her ear on the door side. _Nothing. Pin-drop silence_. She resumed to her bed after a few moments and pulled the sheets. When she was about to close her eyes, she heard it again.

"Seraphina, Get the book from Draco!" said a sweet voice.

Realization dawned on her not-so-in-sync mind now, which was all due to lack of sleep, that it was Ellena's voice. She nearly forgot about the book she had seen when she collided with Malfoy in the hallway and all that she could remember after a few minutes was the color of the book. She remembered the title saying _'A guide for young vampires: Everything to know'_. Should she go straight out and ask the book or trick him or just look for its copy somewhere? Something told her there wouldn't be another copy of the book here or anywhere else for that matter. If asking straight out: He seems interested with her eye color so he would just blackmail her into god-knows-what to do if he found out.

'_So, trick it is then.'_ decided Hermione whilst her stomach growled aloud.

'_As soon as I fill my stomach I'll search for that prick and find that book' _she thought.

* * *

Draco ruffled his hair pulling them using his hands when he roused from his sleep. He felt much better than before. He again checked for fangs, but they seemed to have vanished without a trace. He was indeed very hungry, from the half eaten breakfast in the late morning. He was having a large appetite these days, he could feel it himself. He searched for the vial Father gave him telling to himself that it must have fallen out from his pocket as he had it in his pocket while he slept on. Shaking his head at his own clumsiness, he accio-ed the vial. The vial came booming, the vial by being covered under the sheets, struggling to come into view past the sheet. It was comical, seeing the sheet dancing due to the efforts of the accio spell. After obtaining the vial, Draco summoned Gipsy.

"Gipsy!" he called out.

"Yes Master" the cute polished elf popped up within seconds.

"I'm starving. Could you prepare something for me?" Draco was polite to her, as she was his favourite and the one and only elf who took care of him from his childhood.

"Your menu sir?" enquired the small elf, bouncing.

"Roast lamb with roast potatoes and carrot with meat stew" ordered Draco.

With a smiling face Gipsy popped again and within a good half hour she came back to the exact same spot. This time accompanying her was a trolley with trays.

"Thank you" he whispered and the elf took it as a queue to requesting absence.

Draco loaded his plate with food and began eating, slowly munching on his food thoughtfully. His thoughts wandered randomly, from his life before to what is going on now. He really loved his home even though for outsiders it felt like the Malfoys were cruel and lifeless bastards. His dad cared for him, not in some mushy-cheery kind of care. He looked out for him and did not say anything that was totally unnecessary. It took some time for Draco to understand this man's care, but still he had so many things to understand about himself to be honest, before he can understand anyone else. He had a guess that this 'Turning into a vampire' phase will make him understand the bond much better- the one between him and his father.

His mother on the other hand was a strong woman, needless to say that she is bonded to a vampire. He wondered how she would have felt and how she accepted those changes. Nevertheless she was caring, defensive to protect her family and did everything and anything to protect her Family. She was an exceptional charms specialist too, but many people rarely knew this. Draco's thoughts again wandered off to why mother and father left to the castle. They went to see Dumbledore, which might mean anything. It could be business or something else. Not a word was mentioned about their meeting to Draco which raised his interest a bit.

By the time he finished eating, nothing was left behind in the plate. He was in a great appetite for meat today it seemed-from his morning breakfast he recalled. Checking for his vial and his wand, he summoned Gipsy to take him back to the castle. Grabbing him by his hand, the small elf apparated and landed in the soft mattress beneath their legs. It was the same secret dungeon room he had parted from earlier that day.

"The dinner was excellent." Draco praised his favorite elf as soon as they landed.

"Thank you young master." said the elf who was grinning from ear to ear and apparated back to where she came from.

* * *

**-MONDAY-**

* * *

The next day the potion's class filled quickly with the four various houses, with Slytherin and Gryffindor being the majority. Draco, Theo and Blaise dropped to the farthest table from the professor with Pansy tailing behind with a bunch of girls.

It was already late when the Gryffindor trio came bustling and settled down, but the Professor was still nowhere to be found. After a few minutes, the Professor's protruding belly came into view followed by his booming voice "G'Morning students!"

_His voice was awfully cheery today_ thought Hermione. The mass too mumbled back a somewhat cheery greeting in return.

"Today we are going to brew Angel's Trumpet Potion." announced Professor Slughorn.

There was various range of murmur in the room as the name picked up their curiosity.

"Well, this is a new one 'cause you might not have heard it before or often like other potions. It is not used by anyone common-that they forget this potion at times. It's very useful, but the failure to brew it correctly will be poisonous and destructive for us, on consumption, of course. Now, now, everyone note this down because your book does not have the instructions to brew it. We are lucky that Headmaster has even allowed us to brew this one." boomed the professor and added "And of course, all the _respected young men_ at the back should pay extra attention, to not to cause any grave trouble."

"No wonder he is extra cheery." mumbled Harry with his mates agreeing with him.

The class heeded to the instructions written by the professor magically on the board, wrote the notes down and Hermione had to ask the professor to repeat the instructions as it were really a little complex.

Soon everyone was bustlin and, searching through the supply room for the ingredients one by one. After few minutes Slughorn's voice boomed again, reminding the lazy students who would have skipped writing the whole thing.

"I suggest everyone to write what is written on the board and follow it precisely to achieve the perfect potion."

Hermione and her fellow students wrote down from the board in complete silence.

_Ingredients:_

_Doxy egg – 2 ounce_

_Bicorn's Horn – 1_

_Aconite fluid_

_Lovage seeds-2 ounce_

_Angel's Trumpet - 7_

_Asphodel_

_Fairy wings-1_

_Method:_

_Grind Doxy eggs and Lovage seeds finely. Add fairy wings to the cauldron and stir clockwise thrice when the already present potion shows a pale string forming from the bottom. Add doxy eggs and lovage seeds powder and stir clockwise twice, anticlockwise thrice. Add seven angel trumpets and stir 4 times, clockwise and anticlockwise alternatively. Let the potion to boil for 10 minutes precisely. Then add Aconite fluid, stir clockwise. As soon as stirring it, add Bicorn's Horn and stir clockwise. After 25 minutes add Asphodel and wave your wand clockwise .After potion changes color to a pale pink flick your wand to finish the potion._

It took about full 15 minutes for everyone in the class to write it down correctly, along with double checking it. Soon Professor rushed to demonstrate the students how the potion should be done, constantly yelling at the rowdy students at the back to pay close attention.

After the demonstration, Slughorn gave out a notice saying only few pair of chosen students would be making this potion and that was those who managed to brew last class' potion correctly while mumbling the reason coherently, whatever it was. Some students sighed in relief that they did not brew the previous potion correctly, seeing the now said potion was poisonous as stressed by the professor-if done incorrectly. Happy to not brew the new potion, the students bustled away to the storage to prepare for the previous potion, leaving Harry, Hermione, Draco, Blaise, two Hufflepuffs and two Ravenclaws seated in the class.

"Yes, the eight of you please move to the right of the class where you will be making the wonderful potion." Slughorn talked happily, his not-so-well-maintained teeth all out for display.

"Well now to the pairs, _Malfoy and Granger_,"

Both the mentioned people froze in their seats definitely not expecting the pairing, the background chatting becoming a distance noise but the professor continued to pair the remaining.

"Potter and Zabini, Macmillan and Boot, Patil and Jones. Now off you go to prepare."

The Gryffindor and Slytherin pairs were obviously pissed with the pairing but still moved to their station to get over with the cursed period.

Hermione pursued her lips into a thin line and closed her eyes, attempting herself not to get angry. Grabbing her bag she moved to the last desk, plopping it down safely before she heard that same daunting voice again.

"So we meet again, _mad eyes._" the blonde taunted.

"Keep it up and I'd sew your mouth shut." she gritted down her teeth and without waiting for a response she fled to the storage to collect the ingredients while the professor was addressing the other set of students to re-do their previous failed potion attempt.

She entered the room and searched for the materials needed and was halfway through to grab the fourth ingredient when she felt someone drawing close to her, making her skin tingle from the energy radiated from the unknown stranger.

Her eyes widened in defensive panic and when she was about the turn around, the stranger grabbed her waist stilling her motions with her hand pressed against her side, while her other hovering hand was grabbed by the wrist, both their hand still in air, effectively trapping Hermione. She opened her mouth to curse the intruder but she felt them lower down to her ear breathing into it making her shiver.

"_Pissed? I didn't know you were into kinks by the way." _the voice whispered huskily.

She stilled for a minute, making her brain go fuzzy, her eyes going out of focus, her heartbeat going erratic before skipping a beat and all that she could think of was about the husky voice and how it felt against her ears. She closed her eyes to get out of the trance but all she could focus on was the stranger. The stranger let out a breath which again hit her ears and she would have almost let out a needy whimper but her eyes flew open when she realized the voice.

She knew that cold voice anywhere.

It was _Him_.


	10. The Stinging Hex

THE STINGING HEX

* * *

She knew that cold voice anywhere.

It was _Him_.

_Malfoy._

And he was breathing down into her ear. Out of reflex, she reached for her wand but Draco pressed his body further into trapping her between the shelf and his torso, making her unable to move anywhere. Damn, she couldn't even elbow him at this position and it was only making her uncomfortable with the proximity and his breath alongside her nape.

Pursuing her lips into a thin line, she exhaled to regain her sense. "_Move_, Malfoy" she said in a dangerously low voice but it did not frighten the boy at all. Smirking down the petty figure between his arms he leaned forward and turned to look her in the eyes, to which she moved back her head and stared up at him with a glare. Her head was now dangerously close to his shoulders and all it had was few centimeters for her to lean on him.

"What the fuck are you doing Malfoy? Move away unless you have a death wish." she gritted down her teeth, eyes burning up with anger, almost making them a deep maroon which would be noticed if not for the too close proximity.

"Being extra feisty this year Granger?" he murmured in a deep voice, never dropping the smirk, which was due to his changing hormones. Hermione did not reply, just continued to glare at him with all her might.

"Move before someone comes in here Malfoy." she replied when neither spoke for a long time, breaking the bizzare heavy silence in the air which was ironic considering how their bodies seemed to be tangled in sexual tension along with the air around them.

Malfoy just moved back his head, still keeping his position but before he could realize what was happening to him, he nuzzled her nape breathing in her scent and pressing his nose into her neck. He kissed the place where her neck and shoulder met, a soft lingering kiss. Hermione became still with her eyes growing even larger size accounting her shock.

"I have a guess about what you are hiding _Princess._" he again breathed into her ears while slightly squeezing her waist, before kissing near the Targus of her ears, the smooching sound echoing seemingly vulgar, making her shiver in the male's hold along with other things happening to her body. Malfoy then exiled himself from the storage room and disappeared into the classroom within a flash before the she-bomb went off.

She let out a breath that she did not know she was holding and tried to bring her erratic heart to its normal state again. She furiously wiped her skin where his lips touched her.

'_That's it, he is gonna pay back for messing with me_' was what her last thought before she gathered all the ingredients and exited the room with a determined face. Moving through the class, she finally reached the table that she shared with that vile little snake and dropped down the ingredients.

That was when Professor Slughorn moved to the right side of the room, precisely where them _special eight_ were present. "Students! As you all know, the reason for pairing you all up is that this potion requires extra attention while brewing. However the choice is up to you all if you wanna split up but I need the PERFECT result without any disasters and it seems you all are very much capable to work alone. And no changing partners other than my decision announced. Got it?" he announced sternly looking at each of the _special eight_ right in the eye. They all knew what he was saying, go by my decision or go solo.

They nodded to the professor acknowledging his words making it clear they understood the professor's words.

"Let's Split up, Malfoy." Hermione said sternly in the direction of the blonde but paid no heed whether he listened or not and rushed to move her ingredients to the next station from Malfoy.

She heard Harry say the same thing to Blaise, though Blaise was tolerable than her own partner. Thinking about it, Malfoy was behaving really weird this year. Sighing she focused on making the potion, opened her parchment where she made her notes and started the procedure.

"As you wish princess." she heard from Malfoy a few seconds later who obviously went and came back from the store room again to pick ingredients that he did not pick up last time.

She did not respond to him and continued to work for the potion, paying no heed to him. She felt a stare burning though her head for a long time from a certain someone but she ignored it and continued her work, not even bothering to check up whether Harry and Blaise split or not.

She lit the cauldron and added the basic water liquid which would be the base to this potion which was lately announced by Professor Slughorn, apologizing that he forgot to add it for their notes. She grinded the Doxy eggs and Lovage seeds finely in the mortar, her eyes straying from the notes to the mortar to the cauldron to check up on everything. She again felt his eyes on her and internally sighed. '_What's wrong with Malfoy these days, like seriously?'_

She felt that she had enough and turned around to face him, to find him staring at her like he was figuring out some great grand puzzle. He wasn't smirking or anything, he was just staring with a look on his face which was kind of hard to describe for Hermione, with him having his eyebrows all furrowed down.

'_What?'_ She mouthed to him obviously very irritated. That punk didn't even acknowledge her question and continued to stare at her, his face pulled in concentration like he was in another world but Hermione could swear that his eyes were searching for something from her. Feeling intimidated, she turned to the cauldron and resumed her work, which was in perfect stage to add the next ingredient.

This potion making was taking really long to make and it's getting on her nerves, she just wanted to go away from here. She did not get a good feeling from this place now, like something was going to happen here. Pushing aside her bad feeling, her eyes wandered around the class. The other students were listening to the lecture taken and writing notes, most likely he was re-teaching them their previous potion and obviously everyone paid their full attention this time.

Again her eyes wandered to their side of the room to look at Macmillan, Patil pairs and they were working peacefully and she couldn't see Harry or Zabini because they were straight behind her. Finally her eyes landed on the one and only Draco Malfoy but what caught her attention was the book he was holding, apparently he too was waiting for the time to be over to add the next ingredient.

It was _THE BOOK_, the one she saw when she bumped into him and the one Ellena wanted to get. She waited for him to resume to his potion cauldron, which wasn't long and he placed the book on top of his bag and shifted his concentration back to the potion.

Hermione took the chance and cloned the book using Geminio spell and quickly accioed the second book non-verbally and stuffed it quickly into her bag. Her heart was thudding from adrenaline and she checked around to confirm no one saw her doing that. It was too good to be true but thankfully no one saw her and she released a small sigh in relief.

She kept glancing at Malfoy to be extra sure but he was still doing the potion and she herself still had 5 minutes to add the final ingredient- Ashpodel. That was when she received a crumpled note. Opening it she saw 'I know I'm handsome but stop staring Granger' it read. The note flashed the memories from the store room not too long ago and she was feeling pissed again. She drew out her wand and sent a hex in his direction, a very simple one at that.

A low 'Ow' indicated the hex reaching its destination and she finally added the Ashpodel and flicked her wand in the specified manner before she cast a quick glance to Malfoy. She was a second too late to see the return hex coming her way to block and thankfully it only grazed her hand making the skin slice, leaving a long gash. She quickly put up her guard and sent another hex his way but he already had his guard up.

What she didn't notice was the way her blood dripped into the portion when she sent a hex, her hand movement causing it to drop precisely in the middle. She barely noticed the passing and she quickly turned to her potion to see it turn to the pale pink color indicating the correct preparation. Giving a final flick to the cauldron, she started to move, to pack her things but that's when she heard the sound from the potion. It gave a huge boil with the liquid popping out bubbles and splattering it all out.

Draco was nearing her, obviously to hex her or something as she could see from her peripheral vision but her concentration was snatched by the cauldron in her station. She moved to look into the station and unconsciously took a sniff which automatically made her freeze. She couldn't move her hand or her body or anything else and she tried to remember if the professor said anything about not to smell the potion, although having said the potion is poisonous. She was too preoccupied to see Draco send two stinging hexes, one hitting the guard and another finding way to hit Hermione.

The stinging hex hit her and that's when she snapped out of the hallucination and she was finally able to move. The stinging hex did its work, making her skin all over sting with pain followed by excruciating numbness but she was surprisingly taking it well. That was when something switched inside her, she turned to see Malfoy right in the eye, her eyes a vibrant red and she was scowling at him.

Draco was startled and Hermione was in too much rage to notice the changes happening inside the cauldron, the reactions happening inside the closed space, and even happening to herself. Hermione practically growled at him a second later, showing her fangs to him which was slowly growing out in front of him in warning. But the fangs disappeared as soon as they came, along with her red eyes, when she turned around and saw the cauldron giving a dangerously loud sound.

The whole classroom was silent by hearing the sound, Professor Slughorn's eyes widening in alarm. Not even a second later, the cauldron blasted with a loud sound, the potion splattering on Hermione, fully drenching her and some of it flew to Draco's shirt along with some sprayed on the floor. Her eyes went full wide, the smell engulfing her senses fully once again before she fainted with a thud.

Malfoy wasn't too fortunate even though he wasn't soaked with the semi-liquid like Hermione. The smell started to engulf him too, his throat constricting and lungs wailed for something, his esophagus felt like it was burning from molten lava, his eyes started getting unfocused, his mind dizzy and his pupils were getting dilated and undilated rapidly. His face turned red from the things happening inside him for a few seconds before he too collapsed, clutching a side of his head.

"EVERYONE! OUT!" Professor Slughorn bellowed in panic and precaution, ushering the students out who were staring at the scene with shock and confusion of what happened. They were snapped out of it by the professor's voice, and quickly started to go out of the classroom while some proceed to go to their house towers since there wasn't much space outside the classroom. Harry and Zabini stood at their stations not sure if they could go forward to check on their fellow mates but they knew it was too dangerous, which effectively stilled them. When they both moved forward pushing aside the possibility of themselves fainting, they heard another huge shout across the room. It was Professor Slughorn.

"Get away from here _right now_ unless you want to end up like them! I've informed the Head Master already." he strained out from his mouth, his silvery white patronus exiting the classroom, obviously carrying the situation to Professor Dumbledore. Pushing the two remaining boys outside the class, he moved to the place where two unconscious figures were splayed on the floor. Carefully, he cast a white silvery shield around them both and levitated them from a safe distance, careful not to smell the potion which unmistakably had a defect and caused the commotion.

The shields were so opaque that they couldn't see who was in which one. Slughorn hadn't crossed half the classroom when Dumbledore apparated right at the entrance of the class, scaring the shit out of some students, who were peering into the class from the entrance. Just when they thought the scare was over, a dark figure covered in black cloak apparated to the same spot again, scaring the students again, who were currently clutching their hearts.

"_Severus._" the Headmaster bellowed and Snape went past the Headmaster and the potion's professor to go to the site where the blast took place, understanding the silent command. He was quick on his heels, conjuring a small vial and filling it with the defective potion and tucked it safely in his coat before quickly cleaning the mess in the classroom, but peculiarly was not bothered by the smell of the potion at all.

Meanwhile, Slughorn was facing the Headmaster with the two bodies hovering above them.

"I'll take it from here Horace." spoke Dumbledore in a calm and collected voice, his spectacles perched delicately on top of his nose while his mouth formed a barely there smile. "I can assure you nothing irreparable has happened here Horace. They will be in perfect health soon." he promised.

Dumbledore took the levitating bodies to the tip of his wand and turned to exit the room when Severus Snape joined and casually commented "The cauldron has to be replaced soon " like nothing dangerous has happened and there weren't any unconscious bodies floating above them. The two cloaks swished past the entrance and soon the sound of apparition was heard leaving Professor Slughorn in bewilderment.


	11. The Hospital Wing

THE HOSPITAL WING

* * *

Two pairs of faint footsteps were heard along the cold walls of the dungeons, of whose had just entered the hallway and spoke in hushed voices with each other. The two figures were none other than Severus Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore, who came out from the accident scene in the dungeons.

"I'll look into the potion right away, Headmaster." said Snape taking his leave to hurry to his room to examine the potion.

"Yes Severus, I'll be off to the hospital wing then." said Dumbledore. As soon as the words left his mouth, Professor Snape left with a pop apparating hastily -which showed the seriousness of the situation even though both the adults' face showed no sign of it.

Dumbledore, he too, without wasting time hurried to the Hospital wing, not bothering to apparate as to be careful not to make the situation even worse for the above floating bodies. He finally reached the Hospital wing corridor and the smell of the medicines hung in the air even from a considerable distance. The heavy wooden doors opened on their own accord without any screech, allowing the elder wizard to pass without any pause. Madam Pomfrey stood at the end of the room. Upon seeing the doors magically open themselves, letting in the cold air, she looked at the intrusion expectantly. She took in the sight from the end of the room for a second before she bustled across the room.

"Headmaster, what happened?" she enquired, with her tired eyes roving over the floating mass.

"Potion's Class. One of their Potion exploded." He began to fill her in.

"Head Master, don't tell me you gave permission to brew something absolutely not necessary for the students to know about again." She shook her head.

"I had my reasons this time Madame Pomfrey. They are definitely not in a hazardous situation now, that I can assure you. I just gave them a little push, per say." He told her. Understanding her confused look, he replied "It's the Angel Trumpet potion".

Madam Pomfrey eyes widened, conveying her shock and she started spluttering out the words "Professor! why-y in the Merlin would y-you-?"

"It's not poisonous for them, that I can assure you very much Madame Pomfrey." He replied with a small smirk.

The healer looked rather taken aback by the new information supplied, eyebrows furrowed in concentration for a few seconds before she finally understood.

"Aah! But even then they are just students Headmaster. Fellow students might get a bad image of you by allowing this."

"I'll take good care of them." she spit out when she knew it was a lost cause.

Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore moved to a private secluded room, with just two beds at each end of the room and a big curtain drawn between them. Dumbledore slowly lowered the two white shields into the beds separately and the moment the figures touched down the bed safely, the shield finally disappeared, revealing a girl and a boy who were previously enclosed by the light.

"They both aren't matured yet. And regarding the reason of the potion explosion, Professor Snape is looking into it and I'll let you know as soon as possible to work on their recovery Madame Pomfrey."

"Yes, Headmaster. I'll just give them a sleeping potion for now then."

* * *

-SAME DAY AFTERNOON-

It was late afternoon when a figure clothed by a long black cloak swished around the corridors among few students, fast on its heel to its destination. It finally reached a huge gargoyle blocking the entrance. The black figure muttered the password _'Flobberworm'_ in a low voice and moved up the stairs, to the Headmaster's Office.

"Severus" the Headmaster greeted.

"I've found what was wrong with the potion, Professor Dumbledore."

"Very good, Severus. We must hurry to tell Madam Pomfrey soon."

"It was who brew the potion, right Professor? The potion was perfectly done, there is no doubt in that. But it seemed to have a foreign particle in it. It is undoubtedly blood." conveyed Professor Snape.

"Blood? Ah. So that's what must have trigged the explosion then. And by the thing that she fainted, it should be because she inhaled them pretty well. What do you think Severus?"

"Well it was your plan to let the students make the Potion in the first place. You wanted them to be done for, fast, didn't you? The things you do don't always give the results you expect all the time."

"Well, maybe, did I push them too hard?" Professor Dumbledore said aloud while thinking, debating his actions and the result.

"It is more dangerous and painful for Draco, Albus. Why did you not assess that possibility that they both attend the N.E.W.T level potions class at the same time? You very well know Draco was doing perfectly fine. Few more days and he would have gotten to know about himself and also he has only few days for the transformation. He would have sorted out himself." Snape said displeased with the turn of events.

"I did not expect such of turn of events Severus. But this might be a really advantageous situation for them, don't you think? Everyone knows the potion is poisonous and they would obviously speculate that it must have done something very destructible to both of them. Even though we just wanted Miss Granger's abilities to be out in the open more to trigger her hormones, with the given turn of events, it's the perfect setting for both their transitions don't you think?"

"Yes it is benefitable, I agree. But would be put in an uncomfortable situation. Albus, do you really think the girl told the two nutcases who are always with her, about her status quo? She doesn't have anyone to divulge for comfort-to atleast hang on for the emotional changes if not for the drastic physical one. Draco has his parents and me as his mentor here. You _know_ her lineage is dead except for her. I might actually pity her more than Draco now that her situation is presented. I don't think it would be much comforting for her when she realises she does not have a figure to guide on this unknown dark and inevitably dangerous path. Her presenting as the creature changes the possibility of the future itself."

"I know, Severus. I should have taken care of her more. But some things should be done in order to achieve the goals if not push them in the right direction, don't they. I'll make sure she is in good hands."

Shaking his head, Snape replied "I hope Voldermort does not get anything suspicious of this new addition to the species-apart from knowing about the Malfoys. They-she must be protected. It will be better to keep them under our line of vision and out of attention's path."

"Yes, yes." the old wizard agreed while sighing, million thoughts about the girl and ideas to protect her were swirling through that old mind.

"Irene would have been proud to know about her if she still existed. Then, I'll be off to the hospital wing to inform Madame Pomfrey about the new updation." said Snape taking his leave from the Headmaster.

"If the matter wasn't so serious to take action upon immediately, we could have had iced peppermint tea." The headmaster muttered to himself.

"Ah yes, Irene is definitely proud of the house's heir without a doubt. After all they have the same aura." He continued as if remembering something all of a sudden, but no one was present to hear the lines, unfortunately.

* * *

-HOSPITAL WING-

"I gave them both a Sleeping potion pill Professor Snape. I had to wait until I received any instruction, to give them the suitable treatment and medicine."

"I presume, not much of your treatment would be needed for them Madame Pomfrey. The potion which exploded had 's blood in it. It probably got reacted with her unturned blood and got exploded. As for , he would have smelt the potion mixed with her blood and he couldn't handle that I presume. "

"But I have to show you this, Professor. Miss Granger's hand had a gash running near her elbow. I've cleaned it up now but it's fresh and unexplained how did she got cut while in potion's class or maybe even before it? It looks like it is magically done and definitely not a cause of a potion knife."

Snape pondered about for a moment, and quickly enquired "Did have her wand when she came in here? Can I take a look at it?"

"Yes, Professor Snape, of course. Both of their belongings have been moved here as to not leave any suspicious trace to pick upon for anyone. They are in the table drawers beside their respective tables." She said as she moved to fetch the wand of the sleeping witch "Here".

"_Prior Incantato_" Snape whispered receiving the wand. The tip of the wand glowed for a second before it faltered.

"Shield Charm. Was having a little fight with someone or had a commotion during the class hours. Tsk. tsk." Snape announced unhappily.

Without waiting for a reply, he moved to Draco's side of room to reach for the drawer beside his table. He took out the wand and again muttered the same spell to the boy's wand.

"Hexes. Couldn't he had atleast done that after the class. This boy's gonna get in huge trouble if he keeps this up!" Snape muttered to himself in a low voice which was due to the confirmation of his suspicion of the two of them hexing each other.

He put the wands back into their drawers and close them and straightened up his spine to face the other active recipient of the room.

"They have to be moved somewhere safer soon Madame Promfrey."

"Yes. And and along with few students came to check up on them, Professor Snape. I had to shoo them away saying it's dangerous for them to come in here due to the potion's characteristics. didn't look like he believed it though, so I told him they were perfectly fine, at only which, he left afterwards. The parents and guardians should be informed of their state soon. They would be waking soon."

"Keep them in sleep till dawn Madame Pomfrey. I'm sure the Headmaster would decide what to do with them with their parent's consent."

* * *

-SAME DAY AT DUSK-

"We have to inform The Malfoys, HeadMaster" Snape announced as soon as he came into the big room he came into second time in a day.

"I've already sent a letter to , a formal one as the Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"I presume he would reply within tonight regarding the fact Lucius has a Falcon" Snape supplied the new information to the other.

"Then the decisions could be finalised within tomorrow noon, fortunately." Dumbledore replied with a smile on his face.

That was when Snape had a weary feeling nagging at the back of his mind, with the amount of talking and work he had done today, but most importantly the fear of wanting a harmonious turn of events, from what was about to come their way.

* * *

Prior Incantato- Spell which that forces a wand to show an "echo" of the most recent spell it had performed. An especially rare manifestation of this spell is known as Priori Incantatem. Since Prior Incacatem also shows the recent spell of a specific wand whose core might be connected to the subjected wand's pair or twin. For precision reasons, I've used Prior Incantato.


	12. Separate Quarters

A/N:

I'm on a roll today yall. Four chapters in a day? I think i might be on something lol.

* * *

SEPARATE QUARTERS

* * *

Late in the night when the moon came out to play, a lone bird flew, not that it was visible in the dark depths of the night, but the scantily lit sky lit the birds spotless white feathers under the wings, looking like a plane. It flew down in a swish and cascaded down into one of the the windows of the castle, which it was circling a few moments ago and gently landed on a table.

Not receiving any attention, it started pecking the table top in a subtle pace as though not to deeply damage the wood and just wanting some attention. Just then a soft shuffling was heard from the far end of the room, a large figure coming into view.

The man in silvery white beard came to pat the bird for a second and provided a dead rat in an open box to feast upon.

"This is all I can give you for now." Dumbledore spoke in a murmur to the bird.

After he untied the letter from its legs, the bird hopped onto the small box to dip into and ravish its feast. As expected, it was the reply letter from Lucius Malfoy though it did not specify any sender. The letter went like

_Headmaster,_

_We do not approve of you making the yet-to-be vampire brew the angel trumpet's potion but since you refused to explain the reason making us wait for the time to explain, we have come to a conclusion. As we all know having a new pure ancient vampire among thousands of wizards and muggles isn't advisable-even if Severus is present, we'll fetch away Draco for atleast one week, unless you want to put those muggles you love under danger, like all those years before, with the basilisk. We'll come fetch at twilight._

Dumbledore heaved a sigh, deep in thought and gazed out at the almost full moon.

It's going to be one long week.

* * *

-THE NEXT DAY, TUESDAY-

Draco woke up in the Manor the next day in his white blanket sheets, confused as to why he is waking up here. His mind replayed yesterday's happenings at a fast pace.

_Granger._

'_I might have played around too much' _his consciousness spoke up, regarding the storage room 'incident-though he himself does not understand the reason for being touchy with Granger.

He liked tormenting and riling the perfect lil miss-goody-shoes up; not because she was a mudblood. He cared less about it as time passed from when he first joined Hogwarts, even though he had a habit of tormenting and getting into people's minds to rile them up. Something made him want to be harsh towards the Golden trio, it definitely wasn't because of the trio's bond. His interest perked up when he saw Granger in a different light(not the romantic one obviously)- the façade she put up to be impeccably perfect, he wanted to know she was just ordinary-as ordinary as a witch could be in the magical world. There could be something more to it, but he did not understand the complex obsession of his brain, even till now.

"This hormone changes shit is fucking me up" he swore loudly.

But then a bulb went off in his mind, his mind replayed what happened precisely before he fainted.

_Granger had fangs!_

It certainly wasn't a trick, he knew very well that her eyes glowed and her fangs were out, baring her teeth at him. '_Mmm. So Granger is a vampire too. Was she turned? You certainly are an interesting subject for my mind, Granger'_ he mused as his father's patronous came into view which cut his train of thoughts as it explained why he was brought to the Manor in the patronus' owner's voice.

_So my transformation will be in the Manor._ He was quite relieved at that, that he doesn't have to worry about others finding out accidentally or him harming people which could cause quite a scene. He let out a huge sigh and fell back on the bed and hugged his pillows, pulling his blanket over him and rested. Gipsy popped up a while later to make him eat before the young master could do any day activities.

* * *

Hermione woke up in the white hospital bed, which seemed to be in a separate room for herself. A table was near her bed which had her belongings on it. She hurried to open her bag and check the copy of the book she made during the potion's class. Thankfully it was still inside, safely. Just at that moment, an intruder appeared which made her shove the book back inside and place it on the table.

"Professor Dumbledore" the girl greeted as the man came through the room.

"At ease Miss Granger. This room is not easily accessible like the hospital wing. You have been given a new quarters for staying." he said when he saw her getting out of the bed. She then resumed to sit on the bed, her legs tucked inside the blanket.

"If I did not know what caused the explosion, I'd have assumed that you had a bad potion moment Miss Granger." Dumbledore commented airily.

She reddened at the comment and ducked her head from showing her obvious embarrassment with her blood rushing to her cheeks. The headmaster let out a small chuckle at the reaction.

"Worry not miss Granger, the potion was perfect and that was precisely why it exploded." He went on to explain.

"Then why did it…?"

"I presume you had a duel with a person and the hex hit your elbows causing a gash and the blood rolled down into the claudron. There wouldn't have been this big of a scene if it was any normal blood, don't you think."

"P-Professor i-"

"Anyway, the Angel trumpet potion is used among Vampires for various uses- Not anyone, who is not a vampire know this but then I'm not one, in this case. But I knew through a dependable source. So I wanted it to be brewed by yourself for your personal usage." he replied with his eyes twinkling.

Hermione was dumbstruck, she did not know what to say or ask the elder wizard.

"So, here is an antique from your family. You are its' respected owner." The wizard said as he took out an old craved box which fit on his palm.

Hermione silently took the box and opened it gingerly. Inside it was red velvet cloth stuffed in layers. She removed the top layer and inside it sat a silver ring which had a huge rock in its middle, probably diamond, which sat snuggly on the metal and smaller diamonds went down the metal. She gasped as soon as she saw the beautiful ring and her fingers traced it back and forth.

"My work here is done, Miss Granger. And that is one helpful book you got there." He said amusedly his eyes raking over her bag, making her flush again.

"I'll take my leave. Your belongings would be shifted here soon enough. And oh, yes, Irene would love to see you wearing the ring." He dropped as he winked as he turned around and walked out the way he came in.

"You know Irene, Professor?" she shouted to be met with silence from the retreating back of the Headmaster. What she did not know was his smirk, as he thought of the turn of the events yet of happen, which hopefully will end in a good way.

* * *

A/N :

What Draco had is interest upon his subject-in this case, Hermione- from a very young age. Also since this is an au, all the details that happened b/w Draco and Hermione or Draco and everyone else might or might not apply. He might have even disliked the idea of a muggle girl coming from another world to his' and accomplish everything effortlessly. Or the fact that the girl tries so hard to be perfect(because anything less than perfect is unacceptable as her subconscious mind has made it up from such a young age. This could also be due to the fact that hermione did not fit in the Muggle world, that consequently affected her, to aim to be the best and feel good about herself and also make her parents proud despite her oddness in the muggle world.)

This might also be seen as Draco having insecurity but how I perceive is that He is interested in something that is too perfect-which isn't even used to Draco's world(the subject's new surroundings) but still thrives well. But this interest will change into something else in future chapters obviously.


	13. NOTICE!

**AN: Not a chapter!**

**Okay. I know i haven't been a great writer but i re-found my passion to write stories again and have been updating my various stories in this site as well as others. I really do not know what is wrong with this website because, as a writer i usually write my stories in my laptop, proof check twice-thrice and then update it to the account. I usually check only the punctuation after it is uploaded in this website and then update it to the story as a chapter. I take really long time to proof read to check the grammatical errors on my laptop which is totally time consuming after i type it out(just like any other author ik) but this website is making me proof read twice, the whole chapter-line by line- the one that i already did very carefully, and make me proof read again after i upload/publish it her. This makes my writing look sloppy and make it look like i don't know how to make a sentence in English.**

**Eg: 'to' changed to 'of' or 'ought to' gets changed to just 'out to'- here letters get disappeared, making it a whole new sensible word but not sensible when read as a sentence.**

**So i therefore, am moving all my stories that have been left on hiatus or ongoing stories from ' ' to archive of our own. There too i use the same pen name 'KathrineZabini'. Also i have additional works there so please support me there, it means a lot to me.**

**I like ao3 better as it has a wide range of fandoms too. This website really needs to up their game. But this has been my very first fanfiction account to read and write. My acc will always remain here, and i will continue to enjoy works posted here by other authors.**

**Much love,**

**KathrineZabini.**

**p.s:**

**I hope i don't have to re-edit this chapter again too. :')**


End file.
